Odd Connections
by sinin
Summary: What happens when Kate comes to the WWE to occompany her two brothers (Edge and Christain) out in the ring? She has 2 over protective brothers who won't let her be with Jeff, read on. No flames! First fic. *NEW CHAPTER!*
1. Default Chapter

ODD CONNECTIONS 12  
  
*SMACKDOWN!*  
  
Kate arrived at work on Tuesday, with her brothers. She looked at the script and nearly choked in surprise. She had a chance at the WWE woman's title!*Crap, I'm going to lose, though.* "God damnit! I read one script, it's about Jeff.....I read another script, it has you AND Jeff, together.." said Christian. "Really? We're in another scene together? Where?" Kate asked, she had missed that part. "There." he pointed out. Kate read what he pointed at, he was just going to wish her luck on her shot at the title. *Jeff's not that bad. He's actually pretty cute, and nice.* (A/N: WELL DUH!)  
  
*Camera scene*  
  
Molly walks in Mr. MchMahon's office and demands a match against Kate. Kate comes in, about to ask Mr. McMahon a question when she saw Molly. "Kate, Molly wants a match against you." he informed her. "Fine with me. But make it for the title shot." said Kate, ambitously. Kate walked out the door leaving Molly fuming. So she walked out the door towards Kate. "Listen rookie! What makes you worthy enough to get a title shot from me?!" "What, are you saying that because you're scared?" "No! In fact I have no problem with that! Just a warning ahead of time: You might wanna think before hitting Molly Holly again!" said Molly, referring to what happened in the Bikini match.Kate walked off. Down the hallway a head peeped out the door. Jeff's head. "Is there a Cat fight?" he asked curiously. " No, not yet anyway.I'm going to have a shot for the woman's title." Kate smiled triumphantly. "Ah, so you're against Molly? Here's words of caution:You might wanna watch out for those thighs, they'll squeeze you to death. Oh, and try not to get knocked over by her hips. " Jeff smiled reasurringly at her. "You are so nice. Thanks for the tips. But I think those hips are going to be hard to avoid.." and she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out. Jeff staring at her the whole while she was walking. He then turned his head to go back in and the camera was on his blushing face.  
  
*Kate's music plays, tis now time for the title shot*  
  
"I told you J.R! Something's up!" King said. "You're probably right. But they're not a couple. Surely the rivalry will stand in the way." said J.R "It might stand in the way! But I don't think it will. Did you see his face? HA! Was that a sight." "You'd blush too." Molly's music came out Molly came in the ring, both girls standing opposite from each other. Kate started the match with a clothesline, Molly fell back and Kate grabbed her hair and stood her up. Molly kneed Kate in the stomach, grabbed her and DDT 'ed her. Then Molly stood, boasting at the crowd while Kate struggled to get up. Kate got to her knees and speared Molly, then started punching Molly while she was on the ground. Molly kicked Kate off of her and got up, the two girls had disheveld hair, and red faces. Quickly, Kate ducked a punch heading her way and tripped Molly, sending her to the groud. With another oppurtunity to attack Molly, Kate toe kicked Molly. Then stepped on her hair and pulled her arms up so that Molly would have that dreadful feeling of hair being ripped out of her scalp. The ref called Kate off of Molly, and while the ref was punishing Kate about the unfair and fair ways of wrestling, Molly high kicked Kate, sending her into the corner turnbuckle. Molly was just about to backhand Kate, when Kate grabbed her arm and twisted it, then turned to make Molly go in the corner turnbuckle, standing. Then Kate gave Molly a foot choke, and the ref again, called Kate off of Molly. Knowing that Molly would try to attack her while distracted, Kate got out of the way of a rampaging Molly, and made Molly hit the ref with full force. Molly screamed in frustration and turned around and was met by Kate's fist in her face. Molly then suplexed Kate and got in pinning position. The ref saw this and counted: one..two..three. The crowd boo'ed but Molly took no notice. Kate was sprawled out on the floor in pain, and her brothers came to her assistance, helping her up and leading her out of the ring.  
  
*In Edge and Christian's locker room*  
  
"A few of those punches she sent me weren't very fake, the witch." Kate said, as a black eye started to form on her eye. "Here, put this on your eye." Christian handed Kate a ice pack out of the cooler in case of such injuries. "You can go back to the hotel if you want, our match is after RVD's." Edge offered. "Nah, I'll hang around try to get some pointers from Torrie on how to hide this black eye with some make up. God knows I'll be needing the tips with Unforgiven coming up this sunday." said Kate. "Alright. But we'll be heading to the hotel after the match, you better be ready by 9:30 to go home. We'll be waiting in the parking lot." said Christian and the brothers headed out the door. Kate sighed, and held the ice pack on a few minutes longer. Then she headed to Torrie's locker room, but she wasn't there. Dissapointed, she sat in the lounge, on a chair and watched what all the other wrestlers were doing, waiting for their upcoming match. There was Big Show, Undertaker, Rock, Test (Kate frowned), and Jeff (Kate smiled). Jeff was getting a soda out of the vending machine, when Test grabbed a chair and sat next to her. Kate sighed. "Hey, wanna go out for a drink after the show?" Test asked. "No, I have to go back with my brothers to the hotel." Kate said dully. "Do you always have to listen to your brothers? Just write a note, leave it on their locker, and we can head to a club or something." "I don't.....think so." "Come on! When Test asks a girl, they should be flattered and accept the offer!" And he stood up and kicked the chair. "Ah, but when was the last time a girl accepted your offer?" Kate asked slyly. Test glared at her. "Either way, we're going! I'm tired of being rejected!" And he grabbed her arm, people around now started to notice. "She said no." Jeff said, coming up to her. "What's it to you?" Test asked, going up to Jeff and standing in front of him, just to show how much taller he was. "Kate's a friend. And I heard her say no." Jeff glared. "She may be a friend to you, but now, this is none of your buisness. Why don't you go off and dye your hair another fruity color?" Test insulted. Jeff punched Test in the face. Test went back a few inches, covering his cheek which was bleeding. "You little punk!" And he swung at Jeff, who ducked. Big Show and Undertaker went over and grabbed Test by the arms. "No fighting in the lounge, you two will get suspended." Big show said, and let Test go. "I'll get you back for what you did. When your not excpecting it." he snarled at Jeff. Then turned to Kate and said, "As for you, I'll see you around." And saying that, he winked at her and walked off. The other wrestlers went back to what they were doing, but Jeff sat next to Kate in Test's previous chair. "Thanks Jeff." Kate said happily. "No problem.........what happened to your eye?" he asked, noticing the forming bruise. "Oh, Molly got a few punches in on me. And one hit my eye. What are you doing in the lounge, where's your brother?" "Matt's still at the hospital with Lita. I got bored and came out here, luckily I did." "Oh. Hey Jeff?" "Yeah?" "Do you wanna go anywhere after the show? Test gave me the idea of sending a note to my brother, and I dunno, seeing how we're both bored......we could go somewhere?" "Sure. We could go to the fair that's in town." he suggested. "Okay. Could we meet at your car? I don't want my brothers to see me and you.......anywhere near each other. Ya know the reason." Jeff nodded. "Okay, meet you after the show."  
  
*After the show*  
  
"Hey, unlock the door!" Kate said hurriedly. Jeff quickly unlocked the door to the truck he had rented. Kate jumped in and ducked. "Go! My brother's are looking for me."Jeff sped off, right when Edge and Christian came in the parking lot. "I thought I saw her." Christian said. "Ya, me too. Do you think she went off in that truck?" Edge asked. "I don't think so. That's the Hardy's truck......" "Oh no. She did not go in that truck!" Edge said angrily. "I wouldn't put it past her." Christian said. "Here, get in the car, we're following." And Edge and Christian sped off, following their sister, and a guy they truly hated.  
  
********************************************************************** *A/N* Sorry, took long time. Read and review! 


	2. Summer Slam

ODD CONNECTIONS CHAPTER 2  
  
"Wake up. We're here."Edge woke his sister and brother.  
  
They grabbed their luggage and got into a limo. All three of them had a hotel booked so they dropped off their luggage and went to the gym to train because Edge and Christian thought it would be a good idea for Kate to learn how to defend herself out of the ring.  
  
"I can't do it! I'm not built for this." Kate sighed as E and C tried to teach her how to jump off a chair and kick someone in the stomach and fall back safely.  
  
"Hey, Trish Stratus used to accompany many guys out to the ring and she didn't know how to wrestle. Now, she's been the women's champion and she's made up her own moves. If she can do it, you can do it." Christian assured her.  
  
"I can jump off the chair and hit a person in the stomach with my feet, but I can't fall on the ground very safely."said Kate.  
  
"It's easy. After you kick the person, try and land with your head up and you'll be ok. It still kinda hurts but you have to take risks in theWWF." said Christian.  
  
After being in the gym for 3 hours, Kate was really starting to get sore. She had perfected the move, but it hurt really bad. They all got into the jaccuzzi and relaxed in it for a while. Soon it was time to start getting changed and doing hair and make-up. A limo was ready for them to go to the arena and Vince's secretary again helped Kate into an outfit. Kate, by now, found out that she couldn't dress as she wanted too so she let the secretary pick her outfit. A tight black t-shirt with blue flames and the initaials E and C on it, and flare blue jeans with flames at the bottom. She wore adida's and her hair in a pony tail. Kate liked her outfit, and preferred not showing much skin so she didn't put up an arguement. Edge came in and showed her, her script to study. The secretary was perfecting her hair so she read it a few times.  
  
The first match was Tajiri, accompanied by Torri, vs Test. Tajiri was supposed to loose, by getting knocked out and Torri was going to get kidnapped. After that match it was an interview with Edge and Christian, but Kate would say nothing. Edge and Chrisitan were going to demand a rematch vs the Hardy Boyz. That area of the script read: (Directions for Kate)  
  
When Edge gets hit in the back of the head by Matt, Edge would fall to the ground dazed and Jeff is supposed to try and pin Edge for the win while Christian deals with Matt. When Jeff goes for the pin, Kate's supposed to drag Jeff off Edge. Jeff would look at her mad, and she was supposed to back off and start apologizing. Eventually, there was nothing left for her to do, until the end. She would have to hit Matt in the head with the chair but miss. Then Lita would come down and start chasing her around the ring but eventually Lita catches up to her and fake punches her in the stomach and Kate would have to fight back by elbowing Lita in the stomach while Lita has her in a head lock. The Hardy Boyz will win again because Edge accidently hit Christian in the head with a chair and Jeff would go in for the win.  
  
"Damn, we're going to loose again." said Edge coming in the make up room with Christian.  
  
"There'll be next time." Kate tried to reassure them. "I'm going to go and find Lita, make sure she doesn't hurt me too much."  
  
"It's fake!" Christian told her.  
  
"It may be fake but it looks like it's going to hurt and I don't want any accidents happening." Kate protested.  
  
Kate began searching for the Hardy Boyz locker room and soon found it. She knocked on the door and a Matt's voice called for her to come in.  
  
"Oh, hey Kate." welcomed Lita.  
  
"Hi. Did you read the script yet?"  
  
"Yeah, looks like your going to get your butt whipped. Don't worry, it'll look real but it will really be fake."  
  
"Thanks for the assurance. This is all very new to me and whenever I watch wrestling, I have to congradulate people on their performance."  
  
"It's tough. Trying to give what the fans want and play it safe at the same time."  
  
"True. Would this be too much to ask, because I was wondering if you could teach me a few things. Edge and Christian don't realize that they're working with a girl when trying to train me."  
  
"Sure. We'll have to plan this out on Tueday tapings."  
  
"Thanks, I gotta get prepared. Bye." Kate left the room leaving Matt and Lita to discuss....stuff.  
  
*That's odd. I didn't see Jeff there. He's usually with them all the time.* thought Kate. At that moment, Kate ran into a person while thinking.  
  
"I'm sorry!" they both appologized.  
  
"Nah, it's ok. What are you doing over here?" the guy, Kate found out, was Jeff.  
  
"Oh, I was just talking to Lita about the script. I'm a little nervous, but it shouldn't be too difficult."  
  
"Don't be nervous. If you're nervous, you'll screw up. Wrestling is like a play, execpt more painful if you mess up."  
  
"Makes sence. Well, my brothers are waiting so I've gotta run. Thanks for the pointer, I'll keep my cool." said Kate,she saw the frown on his face as he heard Edge and Christian's name.  
  
"Ummm. I was also wondering why you three don't like my brothers that much."  
  
"They haven't told you? Ok, I'll tell you before he makes us sound like the bad guys: During a Smack Down taping, we had a match vs your brothers. We were supposed to win the match but Christian was tired of losing to us and didn't follow the script all the way. Unaware, Matt was going in for a twist of fate on Edge, but Christian hit Matt in the back of the head with the ladder and Matt became unconsiousce. Then Christian came toward me with the ladder and rammed it into my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. Edge pinned Matt down and they won. "  
  
"So, why are they mad at you guys?"  
  
"Because we went off the script too when we challenged them to a rematch. It was a ladder and table match. I accidently, ok, on purpose, pushed Edge off the ladder and he went head first into the table. He got a concussion along with many stitches. Ever since then, we've been enemies. We've always tried to get off the script and do real damage to each other."  
  
"Oh.......Don't let me get in between your rivalry."  
  
"Kate! We're on!" Christian screamed from down the hallway looking for her.  
  
"Ok! See you in the ring."  
  
Kate ran down the hallway to meet her brothers leaving a blushing Jeff behind.  
  
*Edge and Christian followed by Kate come down the hall and see Micheal Cole. They go up to him and start demanding a rematch.*  
  
"That title match should have been ours. We both demand a rematch!" said Christian into the microphone. *The discussion ends with them all walking away*(I didn't want to write down all of what they said)  
  
*After a few matches, the rematch begins and the Hardy Boyz and Lita walk down the ring with title belts around Matt and Jeff's waists. Then comes Edge, Christian and Kate. The match begans with Edge and Jeff. Kate was waiting for her cue.*  
  
"Here comes Matt with a hit in the head with the chair! Edge's fallen to the ground and Jeff comes in for the count! Wait, Kate just dragged Jeff Hardy off him!" commented J.R.  
  
*Then came Kate's cue with hitting Matt in the head but misses and Lita chases her around the ring. Lita catches up to her and fake punches her while Kate fights back. While that's going on, Edge accidently hits Christian in the head with a chair and Jeff pins down Christian. At this time Edge was supposed to get knocked out of the ring by Matt but Edge dismisses the script and stops Jeff from winning again.*  
  
Kate doesn't know what to do now, Lita had stopped punching her because Jeff was supposed to win.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kate yelled from outside the ring at Edge.  
  
She gets no response and the match continues with unscripted hits and punches. The match finally ends with Matt and Jeff loosing because Jeff was uncounsiouce cuz of Edge's sleeper hold. The Hardy's look confused at E and C.  
  
"What happened out there?! You didn't follow the script!" Kate kept yelling at them.  
  
"EDGE, CHRISTIAN!" came Vince McMahons loud yelling. "What the hell did you do?!?"  
  
"We won the title match." came Christian's simple response.  
  
"YOU two weren't supposed to win it the Hardyz were! Again, you've gotten off the script and I can't let this continue! Damn it. Your going to have to be benched for a while. I'll have to make up some excuse for the fans..." said Vince.  
  
"What? So what if we went off the script? What about Kate?" Edge asked.  
  
"Kate will be going solo for a while. Excuse me, I've got to think up an explanation for your absence." Vince went off into his office.  
  
"Great job guys! I have to start wrestling! By the time you two get back, who knows what the Dudleys would have done to me!" Kate complained.  
  
"Kate, if we didn't get those titles we never would have had another rematch until fall. We can't be seen loosers for that long." complained Christian.  
  
"I'm out of here. I'm going to go back to the hotel." said Kate and she left out the doors.  
  
"Dude, we are screwed. I'm kinda feeling doubt since taking the titles." said Edge.  
  
"Too late. What's done is done and we're going to get suspended. I'm going back to the hotel too." Edge and Christian left.  
  
*At the Hotel*  
  
"Where's Kate?" Edge asked.  
  
"There's a note." said Christian reading the note and Edge snatched it away from him.  
  
It read:  
  
Gone to the pool, be back in 2 hours.  
  
Kate  
  
*At the pool.*  
  
Kate always loved swimming and decided to let out her anger by taking a few laps. After 4 laps, a voice surprised her.  
  
"Hey. Going swimming too I see." said Jeff Hardy.  
  
"Ya. Sorry about my brothers. They were being assholes." she apologized.  
  
"I agree." Jeff jumped in the pool and sat on the stairs next to her.  
  
"Vince said he's going to bench them for a while, I'm going to have to go solo. Life sucks."  
  
"It'll be tough. You have to think of your own music, outfits, that kind of stuff."  
  
"Dammit! This has only been my second day here and already I have to go out there alone." Kate let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm going to go to the jacuzzi, these few days have been odd."  
  
Kate got up out of the water and Jeff noticed then what she was wearing, a black bikini top with board shorts. He didn't think that she was so fit and so small at the same time. He swam a bit and then entered the jacuzzi with Kate.  
  
"What are you going to do by Monday?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, well, I have to think up music and clothes, like you said. I'm also going to think of a way to survive after a threat from the Dudleys."  
  
"A threat? What did they say?"  
  
"They told me to watch my back. I guess they're still mad that they lost the match because of me. God, they really are power hungry."  
  
"Ya, I know. You better watch yourself, they're dangerous. If you ever need help, call me."  
  
"Thanks, that's nice."  
  
*ring* *ring* Kate got up and got the cell phone out of her bag.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Tomorrow." came the voice.  
  
"D-Von or Bubba?"  
  
"Damn it!" *click* the phone hung up.  
  
Kate got a puzzled expression on her face. Was that another threat? Kate could only guess that it was.  
  
"Who was it?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Bubba or D-von. I answered and they said: tomorrow. Then I asked them if it was Bubba or D-von and one of them said damn it on the other end of the line. Pathetic threat."  
  
"Ha! Retards."  
  
*ring* Kate answered.  
  
"Kate, we're going out for sushi. You wanna come?" Edge asked.  
  
"Nah, I've got stuff to plan when I'm BY MYSELF in the WWF."  
  
"Ok, we'll be back by 11. You have the keys in your bag?"  
  
"Ya. Bye." Again she hung up the phone. "That was my brothers, they're going out to sushi."  
  
"Oh. I better get going. If you want, I can help you pick out the music tomorrow, we're staying another day."  
  
"Sure, we're staying tomorrow too. Here's my number." Kate scribbled down her phone number on his hand and got a towel. They said bye and left toward their rooms.  
  
*Wow, Jeff's really nice. Everyone's really nice, cept the Dudleys.* Kate immediatley fell asleep in her own bed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
People, I want all of you to remember that this story is F-I-C-T-I-O- N, therefore you have no reason to complain to me about this story because it's F-I-C-T-I-O-N. Get it? Fan FICTION. net. Now that that has been reminded, I'll write more soon. 


	3. All alone

ODD CONNECTIONS CHAPTER 3  
  
"Alright, here's your script. Read it and learn it." Vince's secretary gave Kate the script then left Kate in her locker room to read it. At that point Vince McMahon came in.  
  
"I've thought of an excuse and I've decided on the Dudleys beating up Edge and Christian back stage with a ladder, that way I can prove rivalry and have them look so seriously indured that they'll have to miss a few weeks of wrestling." Vince smiled proudly. Kate looked horrified.  
  
"I'm going to have to go by myself, down that ring....for a couple of weeks?!"  
  
"It's not going to be that hard. Don't worry, you still have today with them, on RAW they're going. Well, I'll leave you to memorize your script." and he shut the door.  
  
*God, this sucks.* Kate thought. Kate went out of her locker room and went to the lounge area to have a cup of coffee and bring it back to her locker room to relax for a while because she wasn't going to be seen till then end of the show. As she was walking, she walked past the Hardy Boyz locker and at the moment, Lita came out.  
  
"Oh, I was just searching for you, we need to plan those lessons." said Lita.  
  
"Ok. Lets go to my locker room." Kate led the way to her locker room.  
  
"So," Kate said while plopping herself on the couch, "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, we have to be in Lousianna for RAW, and we leave day after tomorrow, so we could have those lessons every other day after Smack Down. Ok with you?"  
  
"That'll do. Have you seen Jeff? I need him to help me pick out a song for my entrace."  
  
"He's warming up for his match right now but I'll tell him to meet you in the lounge after the match. I've got to get going too, I have to occompany them out to the ring." Lita and Kate said their goodbyes and Kate waited impatiently in her locker room, watching the match.  
  
*After the Match*  
  
Kate headed toward the lounge, and saw Jeff there, waiting. He greeted her, then looked around cautiously.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kate asked him.  
  
"I was just making sure your brothers aren't around." he continued looking back, while he sat on the couch with Kate. "I have a song, it sounds perfect for your entrance. I was thinking of that song by Korn: 'Here to Stay' (LOVE THAT SONG, though the music video is odd....).  
  
"Hmmmm......let me listen to it, I've never heard of it before. Do you have it with you?"  
  
"It's in my cd player in my locker room. I'll go get it." He ran toward out to get it.  
  
At that moment, Edge was walking by, when he saw Kate. *Crap, I've gotta get him away.* (whenever you see * you know it's Kate thinking.)  
  
"What are you doing here?" he questioned.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" She questioned back.  
  
"Umm.....nothing. Nothing at all, just waiting for....someone...." Edge stuttered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Nobody. Look, I won't ask if you won't ask." said Edge.  
  
"Okay," she looked around Edge and saw Jeff walking up, he saw her brother and turned around. "Well, I'll leave, bye!" said Kate.  
  
Kate hurried off, leaving Edge to meet this person, which she guessed was a girl. But who? She didn't have time to worry about that, she hurried off to find Jeff and found him waiting against the wall.  
  
"I have the cd, listen to it." he gave her the cd player and she turned it on.  
  
"I like it! It's perfect. What else do we have to plan? Clothes, lets figure out what I could wear...."  
  
"I think you should wear what you're most comfterble in."  
  
"My idea of comfterble is sloppy. Well, I can't wear jeans. They're too tight."  
  
"Sweat pants? They're comfterble."  
  
"Ya......black ones, I love black.....and I could take a WWF shirt and make it into a tank top."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I trust you have your own moves made up?"  
  
"I....moves? Hehe.....no.................................."  
  
"I'll help you work on some."  
  
"Lita's alread helping me, but thanks for the offer." Kate smiled. "Thanks so much, you're a great friend and I know I can come to you for help. I've gotta go get ready for the match. See ya around!"  
  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked off to find her brothers. *They better not be messing around, this is they're last day here.* On the way, she passed the Dudley Boyz locker and hurried to get out of sight but they opened the door and she hid behind a crate of boxes that were in the hall.  
  
"Ok, it won't be a problem. We knock them out next time, right?" said Bubba and Kate guessed that they were disscusing the back stage attack to her brothers.  
  
"With them out of the way, easily we could attack their little, annoying sister." sneered Stacey.  
  
"Testify Stacey!" said D-Von in his annoying fraise.  
  
They walked off and Kate ran to find her brothers. She looked in the lounge but couldn't find them. *O god, nothing better be going on in their locker room.* Cautiously, she knocked on the door, but no one heard her so she walked in and to her surprise she saw Edge with.........but......she already had a boy friend. O well, I don't blame her for leaving her boyfriend.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
*A/N:*  
  
Find out next time who Edge is going out with! And what is going to happen to poor Kate? READ ON! No flames! 


	4. Jealousy

ODD CONNECTIONS 4  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. ********************************************************************  
  
"Torrie! Edge! Hi....." Kate said nervously. Edge looked at her in surprise. "Umm Kate.....What are you doing here?!" Edge demanded. "Hey, I found out now. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Kate promised. "I've gotta go. See you around?" said Torrie and gave a quick kiss on the cheek to Edge. "So.....when did this attraction come up?" Kate asked slyly. "None of your buisness." said Edge and he went out the door. *Why don't I ever know what happens around here!* Kate sat down on the couch and started to watch the next match wich was The Rock vs Triple H. Pretty soon it was going to be the backstage 'insident'. *My last night with my brothers for a while. What time is it?* Kate looked at the clock and saw it was about the time where Edge and Christian get beat up. *I hope the Dudleys don't seriously hurt them on purpose. Better check.* Walking out the door and peeking in on the backstage insident, Kate saw the Dudleys brutally kicking Edge and Christian and Stacy slapped both her brothers. *That little bitch. I know this is fake, but it looks so real!* Kate decided to walk up a little closer and get a better look, but she ended up tripping on the camera wire and fell in view of the camera. *SHIT!* Stacey saw her and pointed at her, laughing evilly, so Kate pretended to be part of the show and punched stacy in the nose. Then Stacy tugged on her hair and thus began a cat fight. Both Dudleys stood watching, not sure of what to do. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Stacy wispered. "No matter, this will be the perfect reason to kick your ass!* "I don't think so you blonde bimbo!" Kate snarled and then shoved Stacy off her. Bubba and D-Von grabbed Kate by both arms and pushed her towards her 'beat up' brothers on the ground, 'uncousiouce.' "See your brothers? Your going to end up just like them!" said Bubba. Stacy went up and slapped Kate. "Is that the best you can do?! Is that all you can do? Gawd your pathetic!" Kate said, sick of being slapped. "No! Actually, I can do more than that! I can do this!" And she kicked Kate, full force in the stomach. That wasn't a fake kick and Kate doubled over in pain and the Dudleys dropped her. The camera then turned off and the camera man left thinking that the wrestlers would get up. Edge and Christian hurriedly got up. "Kate?! What did you go barging in here for?!" Christian yelled at her. Edge helped her to her feet and Kate could barely breath. "It.....was.....an accident!" Kate struggled to breathe. Edge carried her to her new locker room which she was going to have by herslef, while Christain yelled at her. Gently, Edge placed Kate on the sofa and sat down with Kate. Vince walked in the door, but instead of looking pissed, he looked happy. "I'm sure ratings will go up for this! I know it was an accident you got in front of the camera but it made a better show." he said. Kate looked at him disbelieving. "Stacy just kicked my ass out there, not fake at all!" Kate said. "I'll get the nurse in here, just calm down." Vince said and went out the doors. *Bastard, all he cares about is his show.* "We've got to leave. We're going on vacation while we have all this free time. We'll be sure to watch the shows and call you to make sure your ok." said Edge. Kate nodded and fell asleep. She was awoken a few minutes later by the nurse. She gave Kate stomach reliever and tylonal and then left. *Oh, that's helpful* The door knocked, Kate asked who it was and saw it was Jeff, Matt and Lita. "I saw what happened out there. You really got hurt?" Jeff asked. "Looks like out training is going to have to be post poned, Lita. That stupid slut kicked me in the stomach." Kate sighed. "No worries. It's time to pack up and leave now, do you want any help?" Lita asked. "Yeah, I don't want to get beat up again." Matt held out a hand to help her up and Kate walked over and got her things. "One of you can grab that clothing bag, it's too heavy for me." said Kate. Jeff offered and Lita and Matt left to get the car out front. "Do you think they have more plans for me?" Kate suddenly asked as they were walking. "I hate to say it but, yes." said Jeff. "Damn, what am I going to do? I'm by myself in the WWE and there's every chance they'll come beat me up." "Don't worry, we'll look out for you when you need help. I'll give you my beeper number and just call when you need help." He gave Kate his number and they both got in the car and headed towards the air port. They got aboard the private airplaine for wreslters and sat in their assighend seats. Kate's seat was separte so she sat in the back while Jeff sat next to Rikishi four seats ahead of her. She looked around and saw Matt and Lita making out in the front. The Rock and Kurt Angle were sitting ahead of her and to her right was an assighned seat for another wrestler that should be arriving soon. Behind her sat Ivory and Jackie (Tough enough 2 Jackie) and in the row next to her Rob Van Dam and Stone Cold sat together. The plane would start in 5 minutes and still the wrestler assighned to sit next to her wasn't there. Then the door opened and in came Randy Orton. *He's probably sitting next to me. He's cute....* "Do you want the window seat?" He politely asked. "Nah, you can have it." Kate responded. "Thanks." he smiled and sat down. *Wow, I'm sitting next to a hot guy and I don't know what to say!* The plane started and it took off in the air. Luckily for Kate, the Dudleys were sitting on the opposite side of the plane and Stacy and Torrie were sitting next to each other behind them. "So....your new here?" Randy asked her. "Ya, so are you. It's weird, huh? Being in the WWE." "Not to me, my father was a wrestler." "Oh, so your more experienced in wreslting than me." "I guess so. I heard you were going solo now?" "Ya, sadly...." "Do you really want to wrestle?" "Well, kind of. I thought all I was going to do was accompany my brothers out to the ring. I mean, I came here not knowing that I was going to have to start wrestling." "I know this is sudden, but you can occompany me out to the ring if you'd want to." "That sounds great! I'd love to, I don't want to start wrestling yet." Kate and Randy talked the whole time disscusing their lives.  
  
*Jeff's P.O.V*  
  
God, I got to go to the bathroom! I got up, went around Rikishi and headed towards the back where the bathrooms were. On my way, I saw Kate and I waved at her . But she didn't seem to see me because she was talkin to Randy Orton. Well whatever they're talkin about must be interesting because Kate didn't bother to look up at me. Why can't she talk to me, Randy's not that important......Hey, is this jealousy? Hope not. After I go to the bathroom, I think I'll ask Kate the question: Will she join Team Xtreme?  
  
*Kate and Randy talking*  
  
"Wow! You and me have so much in common!" Kate gasped, because his favorite color was blue, like her. His favorite movie was Rush Hour one and 2 like her, and his favorite show was That 70's show, just like Kate. "I've never met someone who had so much in common with me." Randy said surprised. "I don't think it's going to be that bad accompanying you to the ring." she smiled. Then Jeff came up. "Kate, I'm sorry if I'm interupting your conversation, but I needed to ask you a question." Jeff started. "Umm....sure. What is it?" Kate asked. "I was wondering if you wanted to join our team. You know, so you won't have to start going out to wrestle." he said. "I would, but, Randy already asked me to. I'm sorry Jeff...." Kate apologized. "Ya well....must be a coincidence. I guess I'll talk to you later." Jeff started backing up and knocking into Stone Cold: "Whatch it, boy!" "Sorry...." Jeff muttered and went to sit down, thinking about what Kate said. 'She barely knows him and she's going to accompanie HIM to the ring. Okay, I solved my question: This is jealousy.  
  
********************************************************************** *A/N* Stupid FFN wasn't working so I couldn't update this chapter. 


	5. First Match

ODD CONNECTIONS 4  
  
The plane landed in Canada, for Smackdown. Randy grabbed Kate's luggage and helped put her stuff away in the car sent over for each wrestler. Matt and Lita, meanwhile, noticed Jeff's grumpy mood and couldn't help but wonder what he's so mad about. "Hey Jeff, what's wrong?" Jeff's concerned brother asked. "Nothing." Jeff grumbled. "There has to be something wrong. Does it have to do with Kate?" Lita asked. "As a matter of fact, yes. I asked her to join our team, but she said no because she already said yes to Randy Orton, a guy she's only known for plane ride!" Jeff jumped in the back seat. Lita and Matt followed him. "You're jealous, aren't you?" Matt asked. "What if I am?" Jeff questioned, not looking at his brother. "Hey, it's your problem. And if you have a thing for Kate, then I don't care." said Matt. "Personally, I would have liked to have her join in on our team." said a thoughtful Lita, "But she would have to be more experienced in wrestling to join our Extreme team. It would have been wise of you to ask her after she got some training." "Well, how was I supposed to know? I was just focused on her." sighed Jeff. "Awe, puppy love." teased Matt. "Shut up and lets go to the store, I wanna buy skittles to drown out my problems." said Jeff. Kate and Randy, meanwhile, shared a car together and headed towards the arena. "So, you and Jeff....?" Randy asked, assuming they had some kind of crush on each other. "We're just friends, I don't even know him that well. But he's fun to hang out with." said Kate. "Ah.....but I think he has a crush on you." "Why do you think that?" "Only because he seemed jealous that I asked you to accompany me." "Nah, I don't think so." But thing was, Kate did think so. *Come to think of it, it does seem like the ovious explanation. I feel so bad for Jeff, he helped me pick out music and clothing, and now I'm accompanying a guy I hardly know. But, Randy and I do seem like we'll make good friends, and teaming with him wouldn't be that bad cuz we have a lot in common. I'll talk to Jeff at the arena* Jeff, Matt and Lita arrived at the arena 15 minutes after Kate and Randy did because Jeff had to buy every type of skittles. "I suggest you warm up for our match Jeff. Lita and I will be in the locker room." said Matt, grabbing Lita's hand and they both ran off to the locker room, one could only guess why. "How am I supposed-ah, forget it." said Jeff and he walked to the lounge to eat his skittles there and sat on a couch. Kate walked up to him and sat down next to him. "Are you mad at me Jeff?" Kate asked him. Jeff didn't respond, he just continued eating his skittles and ignoring her. Kate guessed he was mad at her. "I'm really sorry. If I had known you were going to ask me to join the team, I would have said yes before Randy asked me. But if I did join the team, I'd be the only one there who couldn't wrestle, and that would have been unfair to me." "I understand." muttered Jeff. "So, are we still friends?" Kate asked hopefully. "Yes." he handed her a few skittles and they both ate them. *Must be a sign of friendship* At that moment Stacy came up to them, surprisingly without any Dudleys. "I hope you'll get ready for a match tonight. I just arranged it with Mr. McMahon and he said it would be a great idea." Stacy smirked. "What match? I don't even know how to wrestle." Kate said. "Not a wrestling match, a bra and panties match, right after halftime." And saying that, she strutted off. Jeff dropped his skittles in surprise and his mouth widened, he then started drooling. Kate noticed this and smacked him in the head, annoyed. "You perv." she laughed. "well I have to say this will be a match worth watching." he shrugged. "Well I got to go and get ready. Stacy doesn't know what she got herself into." Kate smiled evilly and walked off. Jeff ran off to every locker room and told them all about the up coming match. Each guy, promised to meet in the lounge and watch the match from there.  
  
*Announcer's booth*  
  
"We have just been informed that there will be a Bra and panties match, with Stacy vs. Kate." said J.R. "Wha-hoo! Bring on the puppies!" laughed King, in that perverted way.  
  
*Kate in her locker room*  
  
*Stacy doesn't stand a chance* Kate thought. She had a robe on over her bra and underwear, a knock came at the door. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's Randy." came his voice. Kate opened the door. "You're having a Bra and panties match against Stacy?" "Ya, how did you know?" "Not only me, but every guy working here knows." "What? Who-Ohhhh, that little pervert." she shook her head. "What do you mean?" "That perv told every guy once he found out."  
  
*Back with Jeff*  
  
Once he finally told everyone he returned to the Hardy Boyz locker room, completly forgetting Matt and Lita were in there, engrossed in one another. "Whoops, forgot, sorry." Jeff apologized and was about to shut the door. "No, we're done." said Matt. "Ya, you two should warm up for your match. I'll see you later Matt." she kissed Matt and walked out of the locker room. "There's going to be a Bra and panties match. "said Jeff excited. "Oh, with who?" Matt asked. "Kate and Stacy! It's perfect!" Jeff squealed. "Sick retard." Matt rolled his eyes. "Come on! Aren't you the least bit interested. What, are you gay or something?" "No! It's just that I shouldn't be looking at these kind of things when I already have a girlfriend. Unlike you, who is getting sicker and sicker." "You mean, perverted!" and he went out of the locker room in blissful glee.  
  
************************************************************** *A/N* Finally, FFN has opened! I have updated two chapters and I'm feeling good! 


	6. First Win

ODD CONNECTIONS 6  
  
The half time show came and went. Kate's music was givin to the d.j and once her music played it was her cue to get out there. The audience in the arena was curoius as to who's music this belonged to, but then Kate walked out and the crowd cheered. She walked down to the stage, one arm on her hip the other swaying lazily by her side. She walked to each corner and put up a number one sign then she walked to the middle and did a little hip movement. Then Stacy's music played and Kate leaned against the corner while King introduced Stacy. "And now we will get started. Who wants to go first?" King asked. "I will." Stacy said. Stacy threw her robe on and strutted around in her baby blue matching bra and underwear, then showing off, she put her leg on the top rope, showing how high her legs could go. Kate rolled her eyes *Anyone can do that* "Kate, your turn." said the excited King. Kate took off her robe, strutted around in purple underwear and bra, and put her leg on the top rope too. Stacy glared at her. Kate took the michrophone. "What? Mad that the only thing you have to show off is your legs. Unlike me, who-well, I'm sure the audience can tell I have more to offer." It was true, Kate was bigger in bust size then flat chested Stacy. "Well audience, how many of you are going for Stacy?" King asked. A crowd cheered here and there for Stacy. "How about Kate?" King asked. More applause was put up for Kate, meaning that Kate won. Stacy, angry, punched Kate in the back and Kate whipped around and swong at Stacy. King called a ref in and a match began. Stacy slapped Kate, Kate slapped Stacy, Kate jumped on Stacy and started punching her. Stacy got up and grabbed Kate by the arm and proceeded to throw her in the turnbuckle but Kate turned the tables and threw Stacy in the turnbuckle. *Nows a good chance to show off a move, Stacy's back looks like it's hurting her.* Kate did a Kartwheel, back handspring, backbend and took Stacy's legs out from under her while rising up. Stacy fell on her back, causing more pain. Then Kate went in for the count and got a three. She went out of the arena, music playing and feeling very good about her match. Jeff greeted her and eyes widened when he saw Kate left her robe out in the ring. "Oh whoops." Kate looked down and saw she forgot her robe, "I was interested in match I forgot to put my robe on." Jeff nodded still looking at her. Kate waved a hand in front of his face and he blinked and looked up at her. "Ok, ummm, could you hand me that towel over there?" she asked. Jeff walked backwards still gazing at Kate and handed her the towel which she put on. "Purple's my favorite color." he said stupidly. "That's nice.....I need to go back to my locker room and get changed." Kate hurried off. *Do I really have that great of a bodie?*  
  
*Jeff*  
  
Jeff walked back to the lounge, many guy wrestlers were saying how good of a bodie Kate had and Jeff bragged that he saw her up close. Now all the guys were interested and listened to what Jeff had to say. "For sure she has a better bodie that Stacy, maybe Torrie too. But she's still no match for Trish." Jeff grinned. Matt walked up to him. "Are you that perverted to walk up and exam every diva?" he asked. "Yes, I look at the diva magazine too!" Jeff said, "What guy wouldn't??" "Here Here!" said all the guys in the room. Matt blushed. "You haven't even taken a peep at a single diva magazine even though your girlfriends in it?" Jeff asked amazed. The guys in the room stopped what the were doing and looked at Matt in amazement. "No.....but that's because I have a girlfriend in there and I know she respects her privacy!" Matt protested. The other guys continued what they were doing and words could be heard about Matt like 'idiot' and 'what is he some kind of homo?' "What's going on here?" Lita asked, looking at all the wrestlers in one spot. The wrestlers stopped what they were doing again and laughed. "Nothing." Jeff said then looked at Matt. "So, Kate won her first match?" Lita continued. "Yep, she beat Stacy." said Matt. "Hi......guys...." said Kate as she walked in the lounge, but then stopped when she saw a lot of people in there. "Good match." Lita complimented her. "Thanks, it was easy." Kate blushed. At that moment Vince McMahon came in. "Kate, good going in that match out there. How would you like to be apart of the Diva magazine?" he asked. Everyone looked at Kate. "You mean, be in the magazine. Show off my bodie? No thanks." Kate said. *eww!* "Kate, I don't mean to dissapoint you. But when you go into a bra and panties match, guys expect to see you in a Diva magazine." Vince said. "I don't care what they expect from me, I have my pride!" Kate argued. "Every Diva has to go in the magazine. You're a Diva now, you showed off in your underwear, the next step is the magazine!" Vince pressed. "Look-*ring*" Kate got cut off by the ringing of her cellphone and she answered it to hear her brothers angry voices. "Kate, what the hell did you think you were doing?! Competing in a bra and underwear match!" said Christian's voice. "What's so bad about it?!" Kate yelled in the phone. "I won!" "Listen Kate, because of your stupidity in that match you have to go in the Diva magazine! If you don't you're out of the WWE! If you accept going in the magazine, I can no longer look at another Diva magazine again, if you don't accept, it's a plane ride back home." Edge sighed. "That's not fair!.....I want to be in the WWE but I don't want to go in the magazine." Kate said. "But.....I have no where to go....so I'll stay and go in the magazine...." "Good! Your photo shoot is tomorrow!" said Vince after listening on the phone. "ERRRRRR!!!!" Kate growled angrily. "Alright Kate, it's your decision. But when we do get a copy of the Diva magazine, you have to black out every picture of you and give the magazine to us." Edge said. "Okay, bye." Kate hung up her phone. She was just now awear of everyone watching her. "Sorry Kate, but that's the consequences for being a hot woman in the WWE." said Lita. "Yeah.....I'm going back to the hotel. See ya guys later." Kate slumped out the doors. "Wow, Kate really doesn't want to be in that magazine. I mean, she has a good bodie, why not show it off?" Jeff questioned. "Because, she has pride. She doesn't want to be gawked at. Look at it this way, millions of people buy the Diva Magazine, that's a lot of people. And when she goes to sign autographs, she has to sign a picture of herself, kinda exposed. I hated that, but I had to get used to it." said Lita. "Oh. But I know one person who hasn't looked at your picture in the magazine." smiled Jeff. "Who?" Lita asked. "Matt." Jeff grinned. "Awwww! Your so sweet!" Lita started kissing Matt. Matt smirked at Jeff from behind Lita.  
  
************************************************************* 


	7. Photo shoot

ODD CONNECTIONS 7  
  
Kate woke up with a loud knocking on her door. She looked at her clock and it read: 8:30! She was supposed to be up at 8! Hastily she opened the door and saw Lita. "We have to leave in 15 minutes to go, your not even ready." Lita said as she saw Kate still in her p.js. "Hold on, I'll be ready in 10 minutes! I'll meet you downstairs." Kate said. She jumped in the shower for 4 minutes, got out, changed into her clothes that were already layed out, brushed her teeth and grabbed her bag, brush and a hair tie and ran down the stairs to do her hair in the car. Lita was waiting, and they both got int he car and drove off to the studio. "Here, brush your hair and I'll put it up for you." Lita offered. Kate quickly and frantically brushed all the tangles out of her hair and handed the hair tie to Lita. Lita put her hair up in a ponytail. In a short time they arrived and were greeted by the manager. "Don't worry about making yourself picture perfect, I'll let you watch the other Divas to get a good idea and then we'll put you in make up, and Harriet will get your outfit out." he said Kindly.  
  
*Kate's P.O.V*  
  
I sat down in the chair and watched. First out was Trish wearing her normal wrestling outfit and hat, then posed for the camera in front of a green background. I watched each girl go out and present different poses, that's when I realized I didn't have a trademark pose. Oh well, I'll just make one up. Then I saw Stacy, flaunting her ass in front of the camera in her Dudley boys outfit. (A/N: I wrote this story a while ago when Stacy was still with the Dudleys so I'm going to leave it like that.) "Ok, I have to take you to the dressing room so please follow me." said Harriet. I walked in a room with racks of outfits, plus a lot of mirrors and tables, and a few divas putting on last minute make up. I don't have an outfit I wear normally! "What am I going to wear?" I asked confused. "The first day you came you wore a purple outfit with the E&C logo on it so we made a few improvements on your outfit." Harriet held up a tanktop E&C shirt and purple mini skirt with the glittery belt. And the same exact shoes. I changed and then got the make up on, then they did my hair. Which was down with little braids around it. "Now, walk out and start posing in front of the camera." Harriet directed. I felt so stupid. I could barely walk with the skirt because it was so tight. Putting on a smile I stumbled out there. Lights were on me, the room was crowded. I couldn't see, I could barley breathe because I was claustrophobic. But I tried to pose anyway. "Now, from you Kate, being the only girl in the group like Lita, you're going to have that sweet and sensitive look." said the photographer. "But I'm not sweet and sensitive. I'm a bad-ass and hard core all the way." I said. "Kate.....you wear short and girlie outfits. You can't change your character without having a good reason." coaxed the photo man. "Can I change out of this skirt and put baggy pants on? A skirt isn't what I wear normally. Oh! And can I wear a belt with my pants? I wore one the first day that was glittery." "Fine. Fine. Go back in the dressing room." he gave up. I smiled and prepared to walk out but tripped and ripped the skirt causing giggles from a few divas. I jumped up. "I'm okay! Minor problem." I said briskly and covered the back end of my skirt as I walked back in the dressing room. "Pick." directed Harriet as she pulled out a racket of pants. I picked out baggy black ones. "Try on." said Harriet and she brought boxes of tennis shoes. I picked Etnies with purple tinting. "Which one." Harriet asked as she brought out several belts. I recognized a glittery purple one and I took it. Harriet pointed her finger towards the door after I changed and I walked out and back into the photo room. "No, no! Now we have to make the shirt shorter to expose the belly button, Harriet! Go with her to get a new shirt!" said the annoyed photographer. *O my god, this is frustrating!* By the look on Harriet's face I could tell she was greatly annoyed so I quickly picked a light purple E&C tanktop that went half way from my belly button to my chest and changed. Then I ran back out freely this time because I wasn't wearing that damn skirt. "Finally! Now sit in this chair and fold your arms." I blinked. That was what I had to do????? "But...sir....isn't there more to posing than that?" I asked confused. "Yes, but you are a rookie and need to be directed. That pose may not look like something now but when you add computer technology with it, wala! Instant scenary." he said. I shrugged and sat down in the chair. I learned the photographers name was Jack because he had a name tag on and I could call him by his real name. I sat down, folded my arms and put on a mad expression. "No! You're not that evil being the sister of happy-go-lucky Edge and Christian. Try something else." ordered Jack. Then I tried making a stubborn expression. "NO! You're not stubborn!" Jack freaked out. He's gone crazy. I then smirked and added a little bit of smile in it and crossed my legs. Jack got on his knees and prasied me??? I looked at him confused, did that mean I succesfully started my Diva shoot? I think so! "Excellent! And that's a wrap ladies!" smiled Jack. Lita hugged me and congratulated me, along with some of the Divas, minus Stacie, Jazz and Molly. "Ya, I ecspecially liked the part when you tripped and tore open your skirt, boy did you make an ASS out of yourself." Stacy laughed. "Funny, the fact that you're laughing hasn't caused anyone to join in. Probably because I laughed as well on my comical mishap." I gave her a quick smile and Lita and I walked to the car before Stacy could figure out what I said.  
  
********************************************************************* *A/N* DAMN YOU FFN! DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2 more weeks without posting a chaper?!! WHY?!?!?! 


	8. A plan...

ODD CONNECTIONS 8  
  
"WHAT?! I cannot believe this!" Kate heard Stacy scream from inside Vince's room at RAW. Kate shrugged and walked on. *wonder what she's bitching about. Probably has to do with the script* "Hey Randy! Open up!" Kate knocked on his door once she reached the dressing room. "Come in!" he said. "So have you gotten our scripts?" She asked him, leaning against the wall. Randy sighed and shook his head. "Listen Kate. I asked Mr. McMahon about us pairing up, and he said he won't have it because you have to start wrestling on your own until your brothers return." he sighed again. "Damn it! This sucks...." Kate pouted. "I know. It would have been nice having you accompany me, I mean you are the newest and hottest Diva who can beat Stacy Kiebler at a Bra and Panties match." remarked Randy. "Thanks, that's really nice of you. It wasn't that hard to beat Stacy, no wonder Torrie always beats her." "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I have to get to studying this script. I guess I'll see you around." "Ya. Bye." Kate smiled and walked out the door to her locker room.  
  
*Lita and the Hardys in the locker room*  
  
"I still can't believe she wants to accompany Randy Orton to the ring. 'RANDY ORTON' the rookie, the guy who rarely wins a match." said Jeff frustrated, pacing around the room. "You know what's funny about this whole scene? Is the fact that you are so over protective of her, and you two aren't even going out." Laughed Lita. "You wanna know what else? Kate can't even accompany Randy out to the ring because she has to wrestle on her own." Matt stated. "What?! How'd you hear about that?" Jeff asked. "I walked by Randy's locker room and heard them talking." Matt smirked then went on." She seemed upset about it too, not being able to accompany Randy and all. I think she likes him." Matt laughed and Jeff lunged at him. The two started wrestling, Lita started laughing. "God, you really do like her don't you." Matt said, standing up. "Ya...so....." Jeff said shyly, standing up also with ruffled blue hair. "Awww! Jeffy likes Kate! This is going to be the talk of the girls locker room!" Lita joked. "You two better not say anything." Jeff warned. "We won't." Matt and Lita said slyly, Jeff glanced at them with a worried expression. Lita and Matt WERE up to something.  
  
*Kate's P.O.V after getting dressed in her new outfit*  
  
Unfortunantly, I couldn't wear sweatpants out to the ring. I still had to be loyal to my brothers and wear their logo tanktop, but I could pick out what I wanted to wear for pants and stuff like that, so today I chose flood pants that were dark purple and tight. I brought my music to the D.J and went to Vince's office to get my script. "Here's your script, you have a pretty big part." said Vince and I read the script. "That reminds me, what was Stacy so upset about? Not that I care, any chance it has to do with the script?" I questioned. "Yes. The Dudleys are going to dump her by putting her through the table, because she will accidently ruined their tag-team chance of winnning." smiled Vince. "Hehe...." I smiled evilly to myself, Stacy doesn't have her back up guard dogs... "*Ahem* I think you should practice this script. You're going to be interviewed by Coach in 15 minutes." interuppted Vince from my evil planning on how to get back at Stacy. "Oh, you're right." I shut the door and looked at my script. 15 minutes later............ "Kate, tell me, how are you going to manage in the WWE without your older brothers?" Coach asked me. "I do miss my brothers because I haven't been in the WWE that long. I'm still learning the ropes, and by the time they recover, I'll be back to acompanying them to the ring. But until that time, I'm going to have to show everyone what I'm made of." I said. "Reasonable answer. Well last Thursday on Smackdown, you beat Stacy Keibler at a Bra and Panties match, so can you tell me about that? Is that what you're hoping to accomplish in the WWE?" Coach asked his second question. "Beating Stacy was easy. You know she's going to get mad at you if you beat her in a match, and she'll sneak up on you. But I was aware and didn't let her get to me. Instead I pinned her for the win. And no, although I may compeat in future matches like a bikini match or Bra and Panties, that isn't what I hope to accomplish. I would like to get the Woman's Championship belt, but I know I'm going to have to work harder." I finished. The camera turned off and I read the rest of my script for the rest of the night. This script looks fun and easy. A bikini match, wow, and against Torrie Wilson. Well, the crowd chooses who wins. Torrie will be tough to beat. At that moment I heard foot steps coming towards me. "Good luck tonight. Bikini matches are always fun." said Torrie. "Thanks, but I have the odd feeling you're going to win." I said. "Ah, you can't be so sure. But I think we have our work cut out for us. See ya in the ring." she said kindly, and walked off. I think I'll make a lot of new friends. I'm not hard to get along with, I have a feeling being in the WWE won't be as tough as it looks.  
  
*Matt and Lita*  
  
"Jeff's gone, lets go." said Matt as he looked in the locker room for signs of Jeff. Then him and Lita snuck into Vince's office. "Hello...?" Vince asked as he saw Matt and Lita enter his office. "Hey Vince, we have an idea for the script." said Lita. "And what would that be?" asked Vince. "You know the new girl Kate, well we were just thinking....since she's the sister of Edge and Christian, our enemys, wouldn't it be funny to have Jeff and Kate.....together, it would start a new conflict. Like the Molly with Spike pairing. It made matches a lot challenging and them being together could be good ratings." proposed Matt. "Hmmm......it wouldn't be too bad of an idea...." said Vince thoughtfully. Lita and Matt exchanged excited glances. "But my answer is no." Vince said after a moment. "What? Why not?" Lita asked dissapointed. "Because Edge and Christian aren't back from suspension and you couldn't start a rivalry without the rivals." he explained. "We know that. But when they return you could put the pla-I mean script together." said Matt who had almost said plan instead of script. "I suppose so. Well, why not? We need to get these ratings up anyway. Once Edge and Christian return we can start this." compromised Mr. McMahon. "When do Edge and Christian return anyway?" Lita asked before heading out the door. "2 weeks." he replied. Lita and Matt went out the door and high fived each other. "2 weeks."  
  
***************************************************************** *A/N* Now for the rest of the story, I'm going to have the story made like the episodes we see, like Undertaker against Jeff, and ya know, start getting the wrestling into date because I started this story a while. I already started with the Dudleys leaving Stacy, what's next.... 


	9. New Challenge

ODD CONNECTIONS 9  
  
*A/N* Okay, in my story there is no draft. The people aren't going to be drafted, because I want people in my story all the time. *********************************************************************  
  
"Torrie Wilson!........" said King over the michrophone, he was going to announce the bikini match. The crowd cheered when Torrie came out, Torrie came in the ring with a huge smile on her face and wearing a light green robe over her bikini. "Kate.......!" King said again. The crowd cheered yet again, and I came out wearing a red robe. "Okay ladies. I think I'll start with Torrie Wilson! Please show us what you have under that robe!" said King. Torrie daintily threw off her robe revealing a light green bikini, a lot of cheering for Torrie. "Now, Kate, your turn!" announced King. I slowly pulled off by robe, showing off my red flowered string bikini. The crowd cheered for me, but familiar music came on....Molly Holly's music. "Stop this insane act of slutyness!" she screamed in the microphone. She then walked down and went in the ring to confront Torrie and I. We both had baffled looks on our faces. "This vulgar, vile work is not for Diva's! People want to see wrestling not 2 skanks strutting around in a low amount of clothing!" (A/N: You have to admit, I did make Molly sound like her character) confronted Molly. The crowd boo'ed at her but she took no notice. I grabbed the mic from her. "Listen Molly. You're just jealous you can't compeat in a bikini match! And I'm sure we know why. In the words of Trish: You've got too much Junk in that Trunk so back that ass up!" said I. Molly looked outraged. Torrie held out her hand for the mic and I gave it to her. "Why don't you compeat in bikini match? 3 way match. Who ever looks the hottest, wins. Unless you're much too stubborn to admit that ass won't get you anywhere." proposed Torrie. Molly grabbed the mic back. "I'm NOT jealous or stubborn! I refuse to accept in such a low class match! You whores wouldn't stand a chance if I competed! Besides, my bodie is still pure and wholesome. Well, I'm not so sure about Kate here." Molly raged. "Are you calling me a virgin? *crowd cheers*" I asked her. "Yes." Molly said. "Ya I am a virgin, and proud of it. But I hope I'll get some before I'm 26 like you!" I yelled. (A/N: I think she's 26.....or 24.....) "I don't entend to 'get some', men these days are pigs. Kate, you probably go out with a lot of pigs. Je-" I interupted her from saying Jeff, that wasn't in the script. So I high kicked her and she fell over. Torrie dragged her bodie to the end of the ring and pushed her off. "Lets continue this, shall we?" Torrie asked. "Fine with me." I agreed. "Who here thinks, Torrie, is the winner?" King asked the audience. The crowd cheered a lot. "Who here thinks Kate is the winner?" he asked. The crowd cheered a lot too. The audience's cheering was some what equal so King asked again. I was flattered when I heard more cheering for me. "Here's our winner...Kate!" said King. Wow, I never thought I would beat Torrie wilson. Probably because I was wearing string bikini. I looked at Torrie, who didn't look angry like Stacy did, she clapped for me.  
  
*Jeff's P.O.V*  
  
I just saw the match. Kate won, I new she would. She is the youngest Diva who still has a tiny bodie not much muscle though. "Hey, your girlfriend had a good match." Complimented Matt. "She's not my girlfriend...." I pouted. Lita and Matt looked at each other with a glance that seemed to say 'yet.' "Look, why don't you ask her out?" Lita asked. "Because both her brothers will kick my ass to hell and back, wait, I'm not even sure they'd let my ass come back....." I said angrily. "Don't worry bro, I got your back." Matt said. "Ya, now is the perfect time to ask her out, her brothers are gone." stated Lita. "Maybe......I mean, I want to but-" I started, Matt interupted. "But what? Are you scared or something?" he asked. "No! Would you let me finish? I'm not scared, but I am scared that she won't accept. So do you two think you could-" But Lita interupted me with a weird gleam in her eyes. "Spy on her? Stalk her?" Lita joked. "Would people please stop interupting me? Just ask her-but don't say I asked you guys to ask her. Say that you guys just are curious to who she thinks is cute....attractive....charming...in the WWE." I said, with a little bit of over-ego. "Alright. I'LL go ask her in the locker room. No guys allowed." Lita said to Matt and went out the door.  
  
*Lita in the locker room*  
  
"Hey Kate." Lita said to Kate who was changing into overalls and a spaghetti strapped T-shirt. "Hmm...?" Kate asked, pulling her shirt over her head. "You've been here a while...who do you think is the hottest guy?" Lita asked. "That is a tough question." Kate agreed. "Well.....?" Lita persisted. "There are whole bunch of cuties that are older than me. The Rock is cute, Randy Orton, Jericho. Jeff's pretty cute too." Kate admitted. "Ah. If I could match you up to any guy....who would it be?" "I dunno.....-" But Kate was interuptted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" Kate yelled. "Mr. McMahon would like to remind you that you have to be outside his room in 5 minutes for the taping." A curly haired woman said. Kate nodded and quickly strapped her overalls on. "Sorry Lita, I got to go." "Understandible, we'll talk about this later." Lita agreed. "Ummm" Kate said before going out the door, "Why'd ya ask?" "Just tryin to get the info on our new diva. That's what I do to every new arival." Lita lied. Kate looked at her confused but then waved bye. Lita walked back and found Matt and Jeff sitting on chairs outside they're locker rooms. "Well?" Jeff asked hopefully. "She said that you were cute. And the Rock, Jericho.....and oh ya, Randy Orton." When Lita said this a disgusted look appeared on Jeff's face. "Just be lucky she thinks you're cute, man. That's one small step for Jeff, one big step for Jeff's ego." Matt smirked. "What else did she say?" Jeff asked, ignoring Matt. "I didn't get a chance to ask, she has to have tapings with Mr. McMahon." responded Lita. Jeff again, looked disgusted. "They're not going to make anything happen between the 2, are they? Because that's happened before-" Jeff said worriedly. "Jeff, shut up and watch the taping." Matt said. Lita turned on the T.V, the trio watched the television.  
  
*Kate's P.O.V outside the office*  
  
"I wonder what Mr. McMahon wanted to talk to me about...." I asked myself, the taping had just begun. I then knocked on the door. Vince answered with 'come in'. "Mr.McMahon, you wanted to see me?" I asked, sounding nervous. He smiled and said: "Yes. I wanted to tell you about that match in there. Well, beating Torrie and Stacy is...................an automatic 'welcome in' to the Thong-A-Thon on Sunday!" Crowd in the backround could be heard cheering. "Wow, thanks a lot! But I have to warn you, my brothers won't be too happy about this." I warned. "Your brothers are not coming back till after the Thong-A-Thon. Besides, they'll just have to deal with it, right?" Vince said. "Good point." I replied. "An excellent point. Now you better get to picking out your outfit, the other girls are way ahead of you on that." I left the room, and the tape ended. My brothers are going to-*ring* call....... "Kate! No freakin way!" Christian yelled in the telephone, I had to hold the phone back. "Getting photo shoots is one thing, but having your ass being taped on live television! That's another thing!" Edge said, and it sounded like they both were struggiling to talk on the phone. "Look guys, I'm sorry! You two wanted me in the WWE, and you'll have to accept the fact that your dearest little sister is hot." I smiled. One of them gagged. "Kate, never in our lives will we accept that of our sister." said Edge. "Come on Kate! Why do you have to be in the Thong-A-Thon?!!?!? I wanted to watch it! Now I can't even look at the magazines either!" Christian whined. "Sorry, but I have to pick out my outift. TTYL! "I hung up the phone, unable to listen to their complaints.  
  
*Matt, Jeff and Lita*  
  
"YES!" Jeff cheered. "Yes little brother, you may be cheering now. But Kate won't stand a chance with Lita competing." Matt smiled at her. She kissed him. Jeff's eye twitched. "Aww your so sweet!" Lita cooed at him and sat on his lap. Jeff scooted his chair over. "Yes, Matty-poo is the sweetest, isn't he?" Jeff imitated Lita's voice. "Quiet skittle boy." Lita snapped and Jeff shut up and lowered his eyes to avoid seeing any 'physical contact' between Matt and Lita.  
  
********************************************************************* *A/N* I wrote 5 chapters while FFN wasn't working, I would have updated all of these sooner but I was in Hawaii! 


	10. Change of Heart

ODD CONECTIONS 10  
  
*Sunday; Thong-A-Thon*  
  
(A/N: I didn't see the Thong-A-Thon because I'm not a lesbian. So I'll skip it.) ******************************************************************* *Kate's P.O.V*  
  
Well that was surprising. Torrie won the Thong-A-Thong even though I beat her at a bikini match. Must be the outfit she wore. After the Thong-A- Thon, all the Diva's went on a plane to the next RAW location which was in Michigan , and then we were escorted to our hotels. And I found my brothers in the room next to mine. They lectured me about how they didn't watch the Thong-A-Thon. After going to a late dinner with them and Torrie (Edge invited her.) and disscussing my growing carer in the WWE, I went to bed. I awoke at 9 in the morning. A few Divas wanted to go shopping at the biggest mall in the U.S with me so we have to leave at 11. At 11, after showering, eating and grooming, I went outside and waited for the others. Once I saw them, we left in the Taxi.  
  
*5 hours later*  
  
After buying tons of clothing and other stuff, we went back to the hotel and dropped off what we bought and went our seperate ways to the arena. I read my script that was in my locker room. My eyes widened. I'm sure my brothers eyes popped out of their heads in shock. Immediatley they went to confront Mr. McMahon, dragging me along with them. "Vince, the script-it's not going to happen!" said Christian. "I knew you would take it this way. As you already know, ratings are low, this will spark things up." he assured them. But the two still refused. "Kate doesn't want to do this! Do you Kate?" Edge asked. All eyes were on me, I was in the spot light. "It's fine with me," Edge and Christian's eyes glared at me, "Only because I don't want this company's ratings to go down any lower, we would be out of a job in a few years if something doesn't happen." I said quickly. "Damn this hectic situation!" Christian cried out. "Yes well, that's wrestling for you." Vince said. "Fine. We'll have to agree to it. But beware, the scripted rivalry is going to be real." Edge warned. "Fine with me. Makes for a better show. Now please, leave." We left, my brothers didn't speak to me at all, so when we got to our locker, I grabbed my stuff and changed in the Woman's locker room because I didn't want them to yell at me. My outfit today was different, it was blue instead of purple, which pleased me cuz blue was my favorite color. I wore a light blue E&C T-shirt with the a split from my bellybutton down, and a dark jean, hip hugger pants. Finished changing, I didn't know where else to go so I sat on the bench and sat thinking. I couldn't go back to the room, my brothers-well, they would be mad with me still. "Hey." came Lita's voice. "I figured I'd find you here." She came and sat next to me. "So what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to start conversation. "Avoiding my brothers who are way mad at me." "Oh.....you're not mad with the script, are you?" "I'm...okay with it. Only cuz I want ratings to go up, but my brothers still don't understand."  
  
*Ominous P.O.V*  
  
Lita's heart sank. She felt terrible, this was all a match-making scheme and Kate wasn't interested in the matching. "They'll just have to get used to it, I guess." Lita said quietly. All of a sudden a thought came to Kate. "Wait, someone must have said something to Vince about this script." Kate said, realizing the truth. "Really?" Lita said, trying to sound surprised. But she was nervous. "Ya, I mean......does Jeff have some sort of crush on me? Cuz the signs are kinda obvious." "No! He just thinks of you as a friend."Lita lied, knowing that Kate might be mad at Jeff. Kate realized this. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kate asked, eyeing Lita. "If you're thinking that Jeff said something to Vince about making this script, then you're wrong." "How do you know?" "Jeff wouldn't do that." "Then who would?" "Vince made the script up! Blame him!" "Blame him, eh? I think I'll ask him who arranged this script." Kate headed out the door. Lita grabbed her arm. "No....it was me and Matt." Lita fidgeted. "But, why?" "Because we just think that you and Jeff made a cute couple. I guess we were trying to be cupid in this situation and told Vince our idea." "Amy, do you know how much trouble I'm in with my brothers? That script will give them an even better opportunity of kicking the Hardy's asses!" "I'm sorry, Matt and I weren't even thinking. But it would make ratings go higher and we don't want to loose our job." "Ya, you're right. Apologie accepted. I hadn't planned on getting close to Jeff you know. I needed friends right now, not romance in the WWE." Silence. "It's almost time for your-er-scene." Lita announced. Kate nodded and went out the door. Lita felt bad, Kate was a rookie, not in need of this so soon in her carer.  
  
*Script Scene; Kate and Jeff run into each other when walking down the hallway.*  
  
"Oh, sorry." Kate muttered. She had fallen down when she accidently walked into him when turning around the corner. Camera shot went to Jeff who helped her up. "Nah, it was my fault." he apologized. Kate looked in his eyes and smiled at him. "Umm....ya, I guess I had better go. Sorry again." Kate said, breaking the akward silence. "Wait! I just wanted to say, good match against Torrie." Jeff spoke up before she left. "Thanks. I appreciate it. See you around." Kate smiled. She turned but came face to face with her brothers. "Kate, what are you doing with him?" Edge asked, with temper rising. Kate realized he wasn't faking his attitude. Christian asked the same thing. "Oh, it was an accident we just ran into each other." Kate shrugged. Edge and Christian moved past her and confronted the Hardy. "Stay away." Edge glared when he saw Jeff exchange a worried look to Kate. Kate went up and grabbed her brothers arms. "Come on you guys." Kate ushered. She turned around and accompanied her brothers out of the area, not before giving Jeff a smile, and Jeff smiled back. "Would you look at that J.R! Is this a new romance brewing?" King asked him over the announcement table. "Possibly, King." J.R agreed. "Wouldn't that be something? Rival with Rival's sister? Think of the tension between the 2!" "It was just a smile between the two, don't jump to conclusions." "I don't know J.R, but I have a feeling we're are going to see more of the two."  
  
************************************************************** *A/N* FINALLY! At the 10th chapter I have arranged the couples! O ya, sorry it was short. 


	11. Boredness

ODD CONNECTIONS 11  
  
Kate's brothers had a match that night against Lance Storm and Test. Kate accompanied them, not having anything big to do that night. Edge and Christian ended up winning. "God, I'm getting so bored." Kate said to Edge and Christian. "Are you saying you're not having fun accompanying your brother's out to the ring?" came a voice entering their locker room. They saw Test. "You can accompany me if you want, accompany me to my bed room. Hey Edge, Christian, you have a pretty hot sister." said Test. "Get out!" Kate went over a slammed the door shut. Then turned to her brothers. "See, you do have a hot sister." "Shut up." said an annoyed Christian. "Getting that kinda compliment from Test, isn't a compliment at all, because he's.....Test. He couldn't get any chick in the WWE." said Edge. "Quiet. Turn on the t.v, I wanna watch what's happening." Edge went over, flicked the T.V on and on the screen came the Hardy Boys. Kate smiled, while her brother's scowled. After the show. The Hardy's were walking down the hallway, on their way to get their stuff. "Guys, I have great news for you." Lita said as they walked. "what is it?" Matt asked. "I get to be a guest star on the Show 'Dark Angel'. And I get to be the bad guy." Lita smiled. "Sweet. When do you start?" Jeff asked. "Tonight. I decided to tell you guys as a surprise. Proud of me?" Lita asked her boyfriend, they had just reached the locker room and were grabbing their bags. "Very. But be careful when doing any stunts." Matt warned as they walked out of the locker room. "Don't worry. I will." Lita promised. And the trio walked out of the arena. ***************************************************** *A/N* Sorry the chapter was short! I had to explain what was going to happen to Lita. Ya know, the whole accident and stuff. 


	12. Title shot!

ODD CONNECTIONS 12  
  
*SMACKDOWN!*  
  
Kate arrived at work on Tuesday, with her brothers. She looked at the script and nearly choked in surprise. She had a chance at the WWE woman's title!*Crap, I'm going to loose, though.* "God damnit! I read one script, it's about Jeff.....I read another script, it has you AND Jeff, together.." said Christian. "Really? We're in another scene together? Where?" Kate asked, she had missed that part. "There." he pointed out. Kate read what he pointed at, he was just going to wish her luck on her shot at the title. *Jeff's not that bad. He's actually pretty cute, and nice.* (A/N: WELL DUH!)  
  
*Camera scene*  
  
Molly walks in Mr. MchMahon's office and demands a match against Kate. Kate comes in, about to ask Mr. McMahon a question when she saw Molly. "Kate, Molly wants a match against you." he informed her. "Fine with me. But make it for the title shot." said Kate, ambitously. Kate walked out the door leaving Molly fuming. So Molly walked out the door towards Kate. "Listen rookie! What makes you worthy enough to get a title shot from me?!" "What, are you saying that because you're scared?" "No! In fact I have no problem with that! Just a warning ahead of time: You might wanna think before hitting Molly Holly again!" said Molly, referring to what happened in the Bikini match.Kate walked off. Down the hallway a head peeped out the door. Jeff's head. "Is there a Cat fight?" he asked curiously. " No, not yet anyway.I'm going to have a shot for the woman's title." Kate smiled triumphantly. "Ah, so you're against Molly? Here's words of caution:You might wanna watch out for those thighs, they'll squeeze you to death. Oh, and try not to get knocked over by her hips. " Jeff smiled reasurringly at her. "You are so nice. Thanks for the tips. But I think those hips are going to be hard to avoid.." and she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out. Jeff staring at her the whole while she was walking. He then turned his head to go back in and the camera was on his blushing face.  
  
*Kate's music plays, tis now time for the title shot*  
  
"I told you J.R! Something's up!" King said. "You're probably right. But they're not a couple. Surely the rivalry will stand in the way." said J.R "It might stand in the way! But I don't think it will. Did you see his face? HA! Was that a sight." "You'd blush too." Molly's music came out Molly came in the ring, both girls standing opposite from each other. Kate started the match with a clothesline, Molly fell back and Kate grabbed her hair and stood her up. Molly kneed Kate in the stomach, grabbed her and DDT 'ed her. Then Molly stood, boasting at the crowd while Kate struggled to get up. Kate got to her knees and speared Molly, then started punching Molly while she was on the ground. Molly kicked Kate off of her and got up, the two girls had disheveld hair, and red faces. Quickly, Kate ducked a punch heading her way and tripped Molly, sending her to the groud. With another oppurtunity to attack Molly, Kate toe kicked Molly. Then stepped on her hair and pulled her arms up so that Molly would have that dreadful feeling of hair being ripped out of her scalp. The ref called Kate off of Molly, and while the ref was punishing Kate about the unfair and fair ways of wrestling, Molly high kicked Kate, sending her into the corner turnbuckle. Molly was just about to backhand Kate, when Kate grabbed her arm and twisted it, then turned to make Molly go in the corner turnbuckle, standing. Then Kate gave Molly a foot choke, and the ref again, called Kate off of Molly. Knowing that Molly would try to attack her while distracted, Kate got out of the way of a rampaging Molly, and made Molly hit the ref with full force. Molly screamed in frustration and turned around and was met by Kate's fist in her face. Molly then suplexed Kate and got in pinning position. The ref saw this and counted: one..two..three. The crowd boo'ed but Molly took no notice. Kate was sprawled out on the floor in pain, and her brothers came to her assistance, helping her up and leading her out of the ring.  
  
*In Edge and Christian's locker room*  
  
"A few of those punches she sent me weren't very fake, the witch." Kate said, as a black eye started to form on her eye. "Here, put this on your eye." Christian handed Kate a ice pack out of the cooler in case of such injuries. "You can go back to the hotel if you want, our match is after RVD's." Edge offered. "Nah, I'll hang around try to get some pointers from Torrie on how to hide this black eye with some make up. God knows I'll be needing the tips with Unforgiven coming up this sunday." said Kate. "Alright. But we'll be heading to the hotel after the match, you better be ready by 9:30 to go home. We'll be waiting in the parking lot." said Christian and the brothers headed out the door. Kate sighed, and held the ice pack on a few minutes longer. Then she headed to Torrie's locker room, but she wasn't there. Dissapointed, she sat in the lounge, on a chair and watched what all the other wrestlers were doing, waiting for their upcoming match. There was Big Show, Undertaker, Rock, Test (Kate frowned), and Jeff (Kate smiled). Jeff was getting a soda out of the vending machine, when Test grabbed a chair and sat next to her. Kate sighed. "Hey, wanna go out for a drink after the show?" Test asked. "No, I have to go back with my brothers to the hotel." Kate said dully. "Do you always have to listen to your brothers? Just write a note, leave it on their locker, and we can head to a club or something." "I don't.....think so." "Come on! When Test asks a girl, they should be flattered and accept the offer!" And he stood up and kicked the chair. "Ah, but when was the last time a girl accepted your offer?" Kate asked slyly. Test glared at her. "Either way, we're going! I'm tired of being rejected!" And he grabbed her arm, people around now started to notice. "She said no." Jeff said, coming up to her. "What's it to you?" Test asked, going up to Jeff and standing in front of him, just to show how much taller he was. "Kate's a friend. And I heard her say no." Jeff glared. "She may be a friend to you, but now, this is none of your buisness. Why don't you go off and dye your hair another fruity color?" Test insulted. Jeff punched Test in the face. Test went back a few inches, covering his cheek which was red. "You little punk!" And he swung at Jeff, who ducked. Big Show and Undertaker went over and grabbed Test by the arms. "No fighting in the lounge, you two will get suspended." Big Show said, and let Test go. "I'll get you back for what you did. When your not excpecting it." he snarled at Jeff. Then turned to Kate and said, "As for you, I'll see you around." And saying that, he winked at her and walked off. The other wrestlers went back to what they were doing, but Jeff sat next to Kate in Test's previous chair. "Thanks Jeff." Kate said happily. "No problem.........what happened to your eye?" he asked, noticing the forming bruise. "Oh, Molly got a few punches in on me. And one hit my eye. What are you doing in the lounge, where's your brother?" "Matt's still at the hospital with Lita because she got a slipped disk after doing a hurricanra on 'Dark Angle'. I got bored and came out here, luckily I did." "Oh, poor Lita......Hey Jeff?" "Yeah?" "Do you wanna go anywhere after the show? Test gave me the idea of sending a note to my brother, and I dunno, seeing how we're both bored......we could go somewhere?" "Sure. We could go to the fair that's in town." he suggested. "Okay. Could we meet at your car? I don't want my brothers to see me and you.......anywhere near each other. Ya know the reason." Jeff nodded. "Okay, meet you after the show."  
  
*After the show*  
  
"Hey, unlock the door!" Kate said hurriedly. Jeff quickly unlocked the door to the truck he had rented. Kate jumped in and ducked. "Go! My brother's are looking for me."Jeff sped off, right when Edge and Christian came in the parking lot. "I thought I saw her." Christian said. "Ya, me too. Do you think she went off in that truck?" Edge asked. "I don't think so. That's the Hardy's truck......" "Oh no. She did not go in that truck!" Edge said angrily. "I wouldn't put it past her." Christian said. "Here, get in the car, we're following." And Edge and Christian sped off, following their sister, and a guy they truly hated.  
  
********************************************************************** *A/N* Sorry, took long time. Read and review! 


	13. Confessions

ODD CONNECTIONS 13  
  
"How far is away is the fair?" Kate asked.  
  
"Not far, like 10 minutes away." Kate nodded and stared out the window, looking at the buildings and people nearby. Sighing, she layed back in the passenger side and happened to look at the rear view mirror. Kate made a choking noise.  
  
"O shit! It's my brothers and they're following us!" Jeff looked in the mirror with a worried expression.  
  
"How did they know that you were in my truck?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I didn't tell them! They must have a guess or something. But what the hell are we gonna do?!?!" Kate started freaking out.  
  
"I don't know. If we went to the fair, they would jump out of their car, go up to my truck, take you out of the truck and kick my ass." Jeff said, as if that was the most obvious thing.  
  
"Don't be a smart ass now.......damn, it's a red light." Kate went on the floor of the truck and was small enough to slide through under the seats. Jeff turned his music up really loud, and just acted like he was listening to a good song to avoid talking to Edge and Christian who pulled up alongside them.  
  
Christian rolled down his window and tried to signal Jeff, but all he could see was Jeff's head, bobbing to the music. Finally, Edge honked the horn, but Jeff 'couldn't' hear through the loud rock song.  
  
"God damnit! I know Kate's in that car, somewhere." Christian said to Edge, looking through Jeff's windows, but saw no sign of Kate.  
  
"She must be under the seat, she did that last year when we were hiding from our parents." said Edge.  
  
Both brothers continued to follow Jeff's truck. Kate was still under the seat, and Jeff turned the music down to talk to her when it became a green light.  
  
"Where do we go?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kate said, from under the seat. "Go to the gas station and pull over. We can't do much anyway....."  
  
"You're right. But lets make it a crowded gas station, that way someone can call the police when your brothers kill me." Jeff said dryly.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. But if it makes you happy, I'll visit you in the hospital and bring you skittles." Kate said, with the same amount of annoyance.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
At that moment, a car swung behind Jeff, blocking Edge and Christian from view because there was traffic. Then another car, and soon cars were coming in from the free way, leaving Edge and Christian's car atleast a mile behind Jeff's truck. The brothers swore loudly.  
  
"Kate! We're safe. Cars flooded in, and your brothers aren't in view. The fair's still an offer, if you wanna go?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Hell ya! Let's go!" Kate squirmed out and sat back down.  
  
In a couple of minutes, Kate and Jeff made it to the fair, and they were pleased to see that tons of cars were there. So if her brothers were searching for Jeff's car, they'd have a hard time. Surprisingly, they found a spot not far away, because Jeff used a handicap sign. Kate looked at him oddly.  
  
"Oh, well you can imagine how many times I'm in the emergency room. I have atleast a dozen of these." Kate nodded in understandment.  
  
The two set off to the entrance. Jeff put his hood over his head as he walked and advised Kate to do the same.  
  
"It's annoying." Kate mumbled as they were waiting in line.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"You can't even go anywhere without getting recognized by people. I definently won't get used to this, or like it."  
  
"Ah, you'll get used to it. Every star does." Jeff paid for the tickets, and the two set off for the scariest ride first.  
  
*Edge and Christian, miles away*  
  
"Fuckin traffic." Christian groaned.  
  
"Forget it, we'll turn around and go back to the hotel and wait for Kate. Then, we'll find out where she went." Edge said.  
  
"I doubt it. She'll never spill."  
  
*At the fair*  
  
After coming off a scary ride that continuisly dropped you, Kate and Jeff went for more, both being the outgoing people they were. A ton of rides later, Jeff and Kate got hungry and went to the snack bar. It was 12 at night. Jeff ordered a cheeseburger and fries. And Kate ordered Chili Cheese fries and a soda. The two sat down at a table.  
  
"This took so long. Damn that kid who recognized you in line. You should've lied." Kate said to Jeff.  
  
"*snort* like he'd fall for it."  
  
"Then he told everyone and they all wanted your autograph. That's when I jumped out of line and waited for your fan club to settle down and get on the damn ride."  
  
"You're just jealous."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because everyone wanted my autograph and not a single person recognized you." Jeff teased.  
  
"shut up." Kate put her face in her hands and wept.  
  
"I didn't mean it, you're a great wrestler." Jeff tried to comfort her. She wept harder.  
  
Desperatley, Jeff tried to think of things to say to calm her down. " You're really hot, and guys probably didn't recognize your great body with those baggy clothes on."  
  
Kate stopped crying, face in her hands still, and then laughed in her hands.  
  
"Kate?" Jeff asked.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! You fell for it! And you even admitted I was hot! Guys are so dence." Kate laughed. Jeff turned away, angry. Kate stopped laughing.  
  
"What? Now you're mad at me. Jeff, I'm sorry. It was just a funny idea at the time." Kate told him. He turned to glare at her.  
  
"And you thought it was funny when I said all those things?" He said.  
  
"No!..........yes......" Kate admitted. Jeff stood up and walked off, leaving Kate at the table.  
  
"Find your own ride home." he yelled to her. Kate jumped up and ran after her.  
  
"Jeff! I'm sorry! You're my best friend, and you know I didn't mean to hurt you!" Kate yelled to him. He kept walking.  
  
"Now's the time for compliments, right?" Kate asked. He nodded, still walking ahead.  
  
"You're fun to be with. You are the most extreme wrestler I know. You'd stick up for me whenever I was in trouble." Jeff walked on. So Kate continued. "You're funny, and optimistic. And I think you're very cute." Jeff still walked off. "And to be honest, I kinda have a crush on you-"  
  
Kate stopped dead, not believing she said that out loud. Jeff turned around and walked towards her.  
  
"Hehe. Now who's the dence one?" Jeff asked with hints of laughter in his eyes.  
  
Kate's mouth dropped open.  
  
"You big jerk! I can't believe I said that!" Kate yelled at him.  
  
"Well, you did the same to me." Jeff said, laughing.  
  
"This isn't funny! I-I" Kate stuttered for words.  
  
"Exposed your feelings to me?" Jeff added.  
  
"Yes! And you think it's funny! I've never been so humiliated! You don't even feel the same way." Kate said, trying not to cry. Then she ran off. Jeff ran after her, but she got lost in the crowd. Jeff then ran towards his truck to see if she was there waiting for him, but she wasn't. Then he started his car and searched for her.  
  
*Kate's p.o.v*  
  
I knew he wouldn't feel the same way. I can't believe I led myself to think that he liked me in that way. He thinks it's funny! When I ran, I ran straight towards the bus stop. A bus was just loading passengers on and I gave a dollar to the driver and sat down. When my hotel came in view, I made the bus stop and got off. I knew I was going to busted by my brother's, for coming in at 1 in the morning, but I didn't care. I opened the doors and was surprised to see my sleepy looking brothers awake, and watching t.v. The sleepy look came off their face when they saw me.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?!" Edge yelled.  
  
"You were with Jeff, weren't you?!" Christian said at the same time.  
  
"If you must know, I was at Torrie's place with some divas and we rented movies. And it got kinda late." Kate lied.  
  
"Don't give us that crap." said Christian.  
  
"We have this figured out. Because you couldn't have been with Torrie and the others because Torrie's visiting family in this town, and you don't even know the other's diva's adresses." informed Edge.  
  
"Plus, we called each person we knew. And they all said they saw you with Jeff in the lounge, talking. Most likely about where you two were going to go." Christian smirked.  
  
Kate burst out crying and sat down at a stoll by the bar. Edge and Christian looked sympathetic and sat down.  
  
"Are you really crying? Cuz, you fooled us with that a long time ago." Edge asked. Kate looked at them with tear stained face, and her brother's knew the tears were real.  
  
"It's obvious you're not up to telling us tonight. But you better tell us tomorrow." and they went off to bed.  
  
Kate cried more, with thoughts of what happened that night, still in her head. She fell asleep soon after.  
  
*********************************************************** *A/N*  
  
I've finally updated! I was on a vacation. But this idea came in my head, and I knew I could use it! Don't worry, things will work out between the two. 


	14. Poor Jeff :

ODD CONNECTIONS 14  
  
In the morning, Edge and Christian found Kate asleep on the table.  
  
"Kate, wake up. We have a plane to catch." said Edge, when she didn't stir, he nudged her.  
  
"Alright. I'll get up." Kate started getting up but then groaned. "It hurts!"  
  
"That's why you shouldn't sleep on tables." said Christian, annoyed.  
  
"Help me up." she said to them. Edge picked her up and stood her up.  
  
"Your bags are already packed. Thanks to me. Now go get dressed, and be quick about." said Christian.  
  
Kate stretched her limbs and rubbed her shoulders and neck as she was in the shower. Then thoughts of last night came to her, and she felt humiliated and embarresed. Getting out of the shower she brushed her hair and teeth, and put deoderant on. She went in her rented room and saw clothes layed out for her: A red sleevless jacket, white tanktop and jean shorts. Plus her black Vans.  
  
"Hurry up Kate!" Edge yelled from the living room.  
  
Quickly, she changed and then put her damp hair in pigtails with 2 bangs along the side of her face. Then she grabbed her jean purse and they went to the air port.  
  
*Jeff and Matt, already on the plane*  
  
"You shouldn't have said that Jeff." said Matt, after he heard what Jeff did to Kate.  
  
"Why not? She made me admit she was hot." Jeff pouted.  
  
"When will you learn? It's okay for girls to play jokes on us, but we aren't allowed to do that to them."  
  
"Why not?" Matt shrugged and said:  
  
"Girls are sensitive. It's very rare that they are interested in jokes like the one you pulled. And I don't think it helped when you laughed at her."  
  
"I didn't laugh at her! I was just happy. Though, she may have thought I was." Then Matt nudged him in the ribs.  
  
"Here she comes."  
  
Jeff's head shot up and he saw Kate come in..........then sit down by Randy Orton because there was two to a seat.  
  
"UGH!" Jeff growled. He was VERY annoyed with that guy.  
  
"You know what she's doing, right?" Matt asked.  
  
"What."  
  
"She's trying to make you feel bad, feel jealous. Prove that you did wrong. Amy had one of those fazes, where she kept sitting by another guy when we got in fights."  
  
"How am I supposed to apologize to her? She probably won't even listen to me." whined Jeff.  
  
"Try and talk to her when she's alone." Matt suggested.  
  
'That's gonna be hard to do.' Thought Jeff.  
  
*Kate's P.O.V*  
  
On the way to the airport, my brothers kept asking me where I went. I just told them I didn't want to talk about it yet. Luckily, they let it slide. But I can tell they were really annoyed because they spent half the time chasing me last night. Getting on the plane, I spotted Jeff. Then I went and sat next to Randy. From this day on, I'm never speaking to Jeff again. Or so I think.  
  
"Hey Kate." said Randy.  
  
"Hi. Sorry I have been busy lately, that's what kept me from seeing you. I heard you were gonna show up only on RAW?"  
  
"Yep, I have a back injury right now, and I think the more I keep off it, the better."  
  
"Are you okay? How'd you get a back injury?"  
  
"When I was practicing moves with a couple of guys, I kinda messed up my back. It's not that bad."  
  
"Ah."  
  
The plane's engine started up. And the plane took off in the air. 10 mintues of being in the air, a movie appeared on the screen. Stewartess ladies, came in and asked the wrestlers what they would like for lunch. I ordered a lasagna. Then I ate it all really fast.  
  
"Don't bother slowing down." said Randy sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah well......" I blushed. I was so hungry because I missed breakfast.  
  
Randy leaned over to me with his hand outstretched. Whoa?! But then he wiped something off my face.  
  
"Sorry, you had lasagna on your face and I didn't want to see you turn your face around so every one could see."  
  
He's so polite. And sweet. I never really thought about it before now, but Randy he's......hot. We just stared at each other for a couple of seconds, not sure of what to say.  
  
*Jeff's p.o.v*  
  
What the hell? I tapped my brother on the shoulder to look at the sight a few seats ahead of me. He looked and his eyes widened.  
  
"What are they doing? Please tell me they're having a staring contest." I whined.  
  
"I don't think so." Matt said.  
  
Then they started talking, Kate looked like a blushing school girl. Randy couldn't take his eyes off her. Okay, I thought they were just friends. Now it's getting closer.  
  
"Jeff, when we get off this plan, I think you should apologize to her. And ask her out, before someone else does." Matt nodded towards Randy.  
  
"I'll try.Wait-I think I should ask her now. Matt, go to the bathroom for a few seconds, I'm gonna see if she'll sit by me and talk to me for a bit." Matt got up and walked off.  
  
I walked over to Kate, tapped her on the shoulder and saw her face expressionless when she saw me. But not trying to look to rude to me in front of Randy, she asked what I wanted with patience in her voice.  
  
"Could you talk to me for a minute? I think we should talk." I said urgently. Kate frowned but got up and followed me and sat in Matt's vacant chair.  
  
"What is it?" She asked coldly.  
  
"Umm.....I..." I was at loss for words.  
  
"Well...?" she pressed.  
  
"I'm sorry. For laughing at you. It's just that.....I wasn't laughing at you for having a hting for me, I was laughing with joy because I feel the same way." She looked at me uncomftorbly. I hope I said the right thing.  
  
"Thanks." she said quietly. "But you did make me feel stupid."  
  
"I know. And I regret that now. Can we start over?"  
  
"Sure." she smiled. Silence for a few seconds.  
  
"Kate, I have something to ask you. I've wanted to ask you ever since you came to the WWE." the uncomfortable look came on her face again.  
  
"Will you go out me?" The words finally slipped.  
  
Her eyes lowered. She kept silent.  
  
"I'm sorry.....I can't. Right before you asked. Randy asked me out. He-he said he'd felt the same way about me. And I..............said yes. Jeff, I'm so sorry."  
  
With those words my world fell apart.  
  
*Kate's P.O.V*  
  
"I didn't want to excuse him like that. Truthfully, I wanted to go out with him. But Randy asked, and he was so sincere and considerate about it. But what was I supposed to do? Go up to Randy and say: "Sorry Randy, Jeff just asked me out so I think we should break up." That would be lame.  
  
"Jeff....can we still be friends? If I find Randy a bad boyfriend, you'll be the first one I'll go to. But I can't excuse Randy after he just asked me out 3 minutes ago. I don't want to sound rude."  
  
"It's alright. I guess I was just too late. But, I understand."he said as politely as he could.  
  
Jeff's P.O.V*  
  
Her whole face brightened at those words and loved it when she smiled. I'd do anything to keep that smile on her face, so I let Randy have her. She kissed me on the cheek and went back to her seat. Matt came a second later and looked at me.  
  
"well...?" he asked. "She better have said yes, because now everyone's looking at me as if I just took a crap or something because I was in there for 5 mintues."  
  
"The bastard beat me to it." I said.  
  
"Dude, that sucks."  
  
"But we're still friends. That still lets me have a chance."  
  
Matt sighed and silently dissagreed. 


	15. New couple

ODD CONNECTIONS 15  
  
*A/N*  
  
Okay.......SORRY! REALLY SORRY! I just didn't know where this story was going, so after reading it FOR A LONG TIME OVER AND OVER AGAIN, I figured what to do. Though, I guess I should have asked you guys for suggestions. Cuz you're so urgent to read this, and I understand. I hate when the author does this too.  
  
***  
  
*Kate's P.O.V*  
  
After I sat down, and talked with Randy for a while. My thoughts left Jeff and I was getting more interested in Randy. Randy told me that the WWE has a whole other story line for him. (A/N: I bet you can guess what, because he kept having those news flashes up and that's pretty stupid.) Personally, I thought it made him sound a little more egotisticle, and I told him that would probably make the fans......annoyed with him.  
  
"Well, I always thought it would be fun to be more than the 'good guy' and this part seems like something fun to play, even if it isn't how I'm really like." he said.  
  
"I know. I've heard of wrestlers wanting to assign to be the bad guys, but I couldn't do that because I'd hate for thousands of people to get into my character and start thinking I'm bad and boo'ing at me."  
  
"Well those wrestlers probably realize that maybe other people will start liking him, as the cool bad ass."  
  
I shrugged and sat quiet. I always knew when an arguement was coming on, and when to stop it. Randy bent over and kissed my cheek and I stiffened, until I realized that we were now officially BF and GF.  
  
"I'm really glad you're my girlfriend now. You're just what I pictured one to be." he said kindly.  
  
Well, I was kinda annoyed with the word 'MY' girlfriend, but I guess guys do have their possesivness.  
  
*Jeff's P.O.V*  
  
He...he kissed her on the cheek! I hit Matt, who had fallen asleep.  
  
"What?" he asked angrily. "I was in the middle of a good dream with Lita in it-" O.O;;;  
  
"He kissed her on the cheek!" I whispered, so no one behind or in front of me could hear.  
  
"That's what girlfriends and boyfriends do, plus a lot more." said Matt.  
  
"Oh thanks, that cheers me up." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Have you been watching them for the past 3 hours?"  
  
"Maybe...." I looked around nervously. So what if I had.....?  
  
"Get over it. And here's some words that might calm you down: I don't think they'll be together that long. I heard about Randy's new character. And he sounds like a Chris Jericho in the making. You know how Jericho got, he started out with the character and he actually and for real STAYED like the character. Look at him." Matt nodded towards Jericho, who was examining his profile in the mirror and whispering words to himself. I could also see that he was holding his championship belt.  
  
"Thanks! That really did cheer me up!" I said happily, and decided not to worry about it even if I was a little jealous.  
  
The plane landed an hour later and everyone boarded off. I could also see Randy and Kate holding hands, and then I saw her brothers come up to her with angry faces. *smirk* I know I don't like them, but.....just this once....I hope they get so mad that they kick Orton's ass.  
  
*Kate's P.O.V*  
  
"Guys! Listen, Randy's my boyfriend now. We want to be together. Please don't ruin this for me." I pleaded.  
  
"Alright. But if I see him start getting touchy-feely in front of me to you, I'll kill him." said Edge.  
  
"That goes for me too." agreed Christian.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Torrie, coming up and wrapping her arms around Edge. (A/N: I just found out Torrie's supposed to get married.....but.....o well!) Edge's face (which was angry and glaring at Randy) softened at Torrie.  
  
"Nothing. But remember what I said." Edge said before leaving with Christian and Torrie off into a limo.  
  
"Wow, you're brothers are possesive. But I know why when they have a sister so beautiful." he said. I blushed from how sappy it sounds.  
  
"Thanks." I said. "Where's our limo?"  
  
"Over there. Here, I'll carry your bags." I told him not to, but o well, my shoulders were still sore anyway.  
  
*At the Arena*  
  
"Kate, Randy, I need to talk to you." said Mr.McMahon while we were getting our stuff out of the limo.  
  
"Alright. Be there at your office in a sec." said Randy. Mr.McMahon nodded and walked off.  
  
A while later we came to his office. He was talking on the phone: "Bishoff will be perfect for RAW. Stephanie can be SmackDown's General manager."  
  
My eyes widened. They were going to seperate the shows?! Mr. McMahon then acknowledged the fact that we were here and quickly said goodbye to whoever he was talking to.  
  
"I guess you heard, no use denying it. But anyway, about you two: I heard that you two are now a couple, and I'm not going to stop it. But the fact that Kate is going to be on SmackDown with her brothers and Randy will be on RAW, will make things difficult."  
  
"When will this take effect." I said.  
  
"About a month. Just in time to start that story line with Kate and Jeff and then have it tragically end because of the seperation in shows." said Mr.Mcmahon. I saw Randy's eyes turn to jealousy.  
  
"Jeff's going to be on RAW?" I asked. Hiding my sadness.  
  
"I'm afraid so. And so will Randy. Bishoff asked me to tell them."  
  
"Oh...." I said sadly. Randy squeezed my hand reasurringly.  
  
"Well, I'll let you all get ready. Here's your scripts." he handed us the scripts and without any last words we walked out the door. 


	16. Ending before it began

ODD CONNECTIONS 16  
  
*A/N*  
  
Now that there is 2 weeks, off, I'll have time to write more!!!!! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this tory, though it may seem like it.....  
  
***  
  
*Kate's P.O.V*  
  
Feeling downcast, I left with Randy holding my hand. We headed towards his locker room, and while we were walking I could tell that a lot of wrestlers faces turned to confusement at the site of us, the new couple. As we passed the lobby, I saw Test and Stacy making out. They belonged together, they're both evil. (A/N: I didn't really like Stacy before, but now that she's Test's new product manager, her ditzyness is funny) Randy opened the door and I went in, we both sat on the couch, not talking. Not even looking out our script. I wasn't really dissapointed that Randy and I would be seperated, I barely knew the guy. But.....Jeff.....being on RAW.....that made things worse.  
  
"You know what this means, don't you?" I asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"It means, that if we still do have a relationship, it's going to be tough because we'l be in different cities. I suggest we end this, before it starts. I don't want any broken hearts at the end of the month."  
  
"You want to break up?" he asked.  
  
"yes."  
  
"Maybe you're right. Or maybe you want to break up for another reason." he said, a angry glare in his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"You want to break up because you have feelings for Jeff Hardy! I see the way you two look at each other! You seemed more dissapointed at the fact that Jeff was going to be on RAW, than worrying about me."  
  
"Jeff and I... we just have little bit of chemistry, though we didn't go out. But that's not the reason why I want to break up with you! Long distance realtionships rarely work out and if I started to know you for only a month, it deffinenetly will not work out!" I yelled.  
  
Randy continued glaring at me.  
  
"You were the only girl I had real feelings about, but it's faulterd because you like another guy." he stated. We were friends before, but I didn't know he had feelings about me like that. Now I feel kind of bad.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the reason I'm breaking up with you is because long dis-" he cut me off.  
  
"Get out! I don't like liars." he shouted.  
  
"with pleasure." And I slammed the door on my way out. And for some reason, as I walked down the hall and towards my brother's locker room, I started crying. It wasn't because of Randy, I could care less about him. It was because of Jeff.  
  
How could things like this happen to me in the short time I've been here? Relationships were something I was bad at. I knew from previous experiences. You could say that I was bad at hiding emotions, which was good for wrestling but not my personal life. Anyway, I was one of those people that hate it when they loose an arguement, I had to have the last word. Maybe that's why my previous boyfriends dumped me. Little arguements would turn into big ones, but I just couldn't shut up. I have to say that I handled the arguement with Randy well.  
  
I knocked on the door and Christian opened it, one look at my tear stained face and he asked what happened.  
  
"I decided to break up with him." And I told them the story about how people were going to be seperated on shows and that Randy and I would be seperated in a month. "He didn't believe that I was breaking up with him because of a long distance realionship, but he got mad and said that I was breaking up because....he thought that I had feelings for Jeff."  
  
I took in a deep breath and let their silence surround me. I knew they wanted to ask if there was any feelings for Jeff, but they knew better than to bother me when I was distressed. And now they think I'm sad becuse of Randy, and I'll leave them thinking that.  
  
"he didn't deserve you. You can do much better than him." Adam said to me. (edge)  
  
"Thanks. I just needed to tell someone, and now that I have, I feel better." I sniffled.  
  
"You can stay in here and study your script. We have a match next. " said Christian. (A/N: What's christian's real name?) "If you want us to kick Randy's ass, we will."  
  
"No, you guys can't get into anymore trouble. But, I'll stay here." I said.  
  
While I was reading my script, they told me it was time to go out to the arena. My spirits soared when I saw that it was a tag team match with my brothers vs. Randy and Test. Adam and Christian would win. I would cheer them on. And have a look of pure satisfaction over seeing Randy and Test loose.  
  
*Jeff's P.O.V*  
  
Matt had gone to the lobby to call Lita on his cell phone, I was in the locker room and adding paint on myself, when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and to my great surprise, Randy Orton was at my door with a look of anger. Before I knew it, he had me pinned against wall, and holding me by the scruff of my shirt.  
  
"What the hell?!" I yelled.  
  
"Thanks to you, Kate has just broken up with me." He growled.  
  
"It's not my fault." I said.  
  
"Of course it is, she has feelings for you and that's why she broke up with me. She tried blaming it on something else, but I could tell she wanted you from the beginning every time someone mentioned her name."  
  
"We're just friends, I asked her out after you did and she refused me for you!" I yelled.  
  
"You're both in this together. Well, pay back is going to be a bitch for you." He punched me in the stomach before leaving, I didn't feel anger right now, or revenge. The words he said, could not leave my mind. And now I am beginning to think there is hope for me and Kate.  
  
***  
  
*A/N*  
  
You may think that randy is taking this a bit far, but I need a villan! 


	17. Victory!

ODD CONNECTIONS 17  
  
*A/N*  
  
Okay.....so I haven't written that much..... hehe...he....*sigh*  
  
***  
  
*Kate's P.O.V*  
  
The music started, and me and my brothers walked out to the arena, the fans cheering. We did our little poses and waited for Randy and Albert to come out. When they came in the ring, I quickly got out. If it wasn't for the script, I would have gone right up to Randy and gave him a smart slap across the face for being such a jerk.  
  
Well anyway, the match began. Randy against Adam first. Randy got a few hits on Adam, then Adam got a few hits on Randy. Adam then pushes Randy out of the ring, Randy falls to the floor in crumpled heap Adam grabs chair and hits him with it. I smirk, and go up and taunt Randy lying on the floor like the annoying little sister part I'm supposed to play. Randy shoots me a glare and I stick my tongue out at him and start to walk back towards Christian's corner, but Albert grabs me by the hair, and I let out a petrified scream like I'm supposed to do. Coming to my aid, Chrisitan gives Albert a kick to the knees to bring the big man down and he lets go of my hair and I run to safety, right by the announcers table. While I'm standing there, I can hear the perverted marks from King,and the quick play-by-play action of what's going on in the ring from J.R.  
  
"That girl always has to interfere with the match." said J.R, shaking his head.  
  
"Well she is a young beautiful woman, and she can get away with things like that. And right now she's by us! Hey, did you see the new magazine? There's a picture of Kate in there, it's from the Thong-A-thon show! Who-hoo!" squeals King.  
  
I mentally giggle.  
  
(A/N: Christian's name is Jay. Okay, I got it.)  
  
Jay tags Adam, and Adam does cool moves on Albert. I mostly have no idea what the moves are, but I know that Adam just did a spear. Adam pins Albert, Randy puts Albert's foot on the rope without the reff knowing. Adam gets out of the ring and chases Randy, who runs and grabs me to put in front of him like a shield. I hold my arms up, just in case Adam accidently hits me. Jay grabs Randy from behind and pushes him into the metal stairs and then throws Randy in the ring for Edge to get the pin and the win. Quickly I hop in the ring and put my foot on Randy in victory and hold my brother's arm up, stepping on Randy as I walk out of the ring.  
  
*Backstage*  
  
"That went well." I smiled.  
  
"sorry, we couldn't get a few accidental hits on him, but you got your fun." smiled Jay.  
  
"I really wanted to slap him." I said in exasperation.  
  
"You'll get your chance. Calm down." said Adam. "We're going to clean up, you get ready for your video taping."  
  
Oh yeah! I had a video taping with Jeff! I said bye and met the camera men at the spot they were going to be filming us. Jeff arrived shortly after me. We read the scripts, I raised my eye brows at a few of the lines, contact was coming.  
  
*scene* (ominous P.O.V)  
  
Kate is walking down the hall, in different clothing than she was wearing in the ring, obviously about ready to leave the arena because she's carrying luggage and has car keys in her hand. As she's walking a voice calls her. (guess who)  
  
"Kate, I was wondering if...maybe you wanted to go get something to eat after the show." said Jeff shakily.  
  
"Are you asking me out?" Kate said slyly.  
  
"No. *Jeff shakes his head*....maybe....*looks at Kate questioningly.*"  
  
"*Kate laughs* Either way, it's a yes."  
  
"Can you meet me in the lounge after my match?"  
  
"Sure. But we can't let anyone know. I don't want anyone to let my brother's know." said Kate." You know why."  
  
"I won't tell." Jeff agrees.  
  
"Great. Meet me there." Kate walks off, waving. Jeff waves and a sly smile comes on his face. (A/N: You'll know why when you see the next scene.)  
  
*end Scene*  
  
"Great. Thanks Kate." said the film dude. " Jeff, let's go to your locker room for the next taping."  
  
*Jeff's P.O.V*  
  
The director lead me to my locker room, where I had a scene with Matt. This scene would be shown after a commercial break so it wouldn't look like I automatically arrived at my locker room.  
  
*scene 2*  
  
Jeff comes in the door. Matt was sitting on a chair, but then quickly gets up when he sees Jeff come in the door.  
  
"Did you ask her." Matt asked, a glare in his eyes.  
  
"Yep. And she said yes." Jeff nodded.  
  
"Good." Matt looks sinister. "Her brother's won't know what's coming to them."  
  
"Looks like your plan is actually going to go somewhere." Jeff and Matt high five.  
  
*end scene* (ominous P.O.V)  
  
It's a little later on in the show, Kate and Jeff's scene appear after a match:  
  
J.R: " What's that look that the young hardy has on his face?"  
  
King: "Probably his way of saying: Whoo-hoo! Puppies!"  
  
J.R: "I don't think so King."  
  
The second scene comes on:  
  
J.R: "I knew it! It's some kind of plot!"  
  
King: " If it is a plot, it's a good one! Involving a diva is my kind of plot!"  
  
J.R: "We don't know if it's a good thing. But we'll find out later." 


	18. Will you?

ODD CONNECTIONS 18  
  
*A/N*  
  
..........he.............he................. ***  
  
The show's over, every wrestler has gone to their own hotel. Jay, Adam and Kate is in their's, discussing that night. A knock, and in comes Torrie.  
  
"Hey guys." she greets, and goes over and gives Adam a kiss. Kate could see Jay looking on in jealousy, Jay liked Torrie before Adam had, Kate knows this by looking at Jay's expression every time Torrie is with Adam. His little notebook that he keeps under his bed is helpful as well.  
  
"I came here to ask if Kate would like to go out to this really nice club with us." she continued.  
  
"Us? Who's us?" Adam asked.  
  
"Me and some divas." Torrie shrugged. (A/N: I haven't really given Kate any friends. I just noticed. Not that I'm gonna turn her into a social butterfly or anything.)  
  
"Keep an eye on her. Kate, be back before 12." said Jay.  
  
"Yes mother." said Kate dully. "You know, I'm not a kid anymore."  
  
"You might wanna change into something a bit more....clubish." said Torrie.  
  
"I'll see what I have." Kate wasn't exactly excited to be going out, because she was hoping to be able to go to bed early. But, she needed to do something different.  
  
Kate went in, looked at her clothes. One look told her she had nothing suitable to wear. She wasn't into dressing up.  
  
"Er. Well. I don't have anything to wear, so you'll just have to go on without me." said Kate.  
  
"You are getting out. And I'm going to let you borrow some clothes." Torrie grabbed Kate's hand and went out the door, both of them saying a brief 'bye' to Jay and Adam.  
  
Torrie went to the next floor up and opened her room. Jaqueline, Trish and Stacy were in there. *joy, Stacy's here.* Thought Kate uninthusiastically.  
  
"You look about Stacy's size. Hey Stace, do you have anything Kate can wear?" Torrie asked. Stacy raised an eyebrow at Torrie. "Oh! Lemme guess, you guys are still enemies? Well, you should both apologize to each other. Because I know for a fact that you two are both good people. And you'll make good friends."  
  
Kate looked at Stacy. Stacy looked at Kate.  
  
*Kate's P.O.V*  
  
What is she crazy? I'm not apologizing unless she does! She was rude to me ever since I've gotten here. We just stared at each other, each expecting the other to apologize first. Torrie coughed, loudly, as in trying to get our attention. I sighed, and brought my hand out to shake hers in agreement. She looked at my hand, then shook it.  
  
"I know what you must think. I'm sorry for how I acted. Let's put the past behind us?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Sure. Why the hell not." I smiled.  
  
"Good, now Stacy, do you have something Kate can wear. I'm afraid our friend here doesn't have a single thing to wear." said Torrie.  
  
Stacy nodded and went to the closet, skimmed through it, and pulled out a red halter top and leather pants. She also gave me a fake diamond belt, which I thought was really nice of her since we just became friends.  
  
"You need shoes. What size do you wear?" Torrie asked.  
  
"8 1/2" I told her.  
  
"Here, I'll lend you my black leather boots." Torrie had the same size. I went into the bathroom and changed. Thank god I brought a jacket, because the back of my halter top felt really airy. Slight breeze from the window made me feel cold. I hope to god no one I know sees me with this on.  
  
"Her hair." said Trish. "It should be put up. Let me do it."  
  
"Here's a brush. We'll use her hair band since it's black." Torrie tossed Trish a brush. I sat next to Trish and she put my hair up in a high messy bun in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Now we are all ready to go." cheered Jacqueline. (No idea how to spell her name)  
  
We took a taxi, just in case we all got drunk, even though I assured them that I didn't drink. But they all said: "suuure. when you're in this company, it'll drive you to drink." 20 minutes later, we arrived at a fancy and popular looking club because people were lined up and expensive cars were coming to the front of the building that was surrounded by flashing blue lights. We all got out, and walked to the front of the line, where the bouncer guy let us in because Trish handed him a couple of hundred dollar bills and gave him a flirtatious smile.  
  
When we walked in, a man in a suit with a name tag asked us for our coats. I gave him my coat because it was hotter than hell in there because all the people's body heat. We went up to the bar, guys immediatly showed us attention. Uncomfterble. The bartender asked us what we would like to drink.  
  
"2 Berry wine coolers for Torrie and Stacy. 2 martinis for me and Trish. And Kate would like...." asked Jaqueline.  
  
"I told you, I don't drink. So give me a Pepsi." the bartender looked at me confused. Apparently 99.9% of the people came here had alchohal. But he went to get the drinks anyway, while we all sat on the stools.  
  
"wow. You were serious." said Trish. "that's an admirable thing not to be drinking. I should quit."  
  
"My parents used to drink. Believe me, after you've seen them drunk and how angry they get, you would choose not to drink also." I said.  
  
The guy came back, and gave us the drinks for free. Bet he wouldn't have given me the drink for free if I wasn't dressed like this...pig. As we were chatting away, a guy came up to Torrie and asked her to dance. Torrie politley refused, telling him she had a boyfriend. So he asked Trish to dance instead. Trish said yes, and they went off to dance somewhere.  
  
"Hey. There's been rumors, but I'm going to ask you if it's true. Are you and Jeff....a couple?" asked Jaqueline.  
  
"Nope. I think the story line is getting to everyone's heads. We're just friends." I confirmed.  
  
Jaqueline nodded, but I can tell she didn't believe me.  
  
"So, have you heard from Lita lately?" asked Torrie, starting another conversation.  
  
"Not really. But she'll be back in a couple months, I guess." I say.  
  
"Too bad Lita's with Matt. Or else I'd take him." Stacy sighed.  
  
I was surprised at hearing this.  
  
"You have got to get on the dance floor!" Trish said, coming back.  
  
Torrie, Stacy and Jaqueline got up.  
  
"Are you coming?" Stacy asked.  
  
"No. I don't dance." Lately, saying all these 'no's', is making me sound like a very boring person.  
  
"You must do something! That's what you go to a club for." said Jaqueline.  
  
"Nah, it's okay. I'll stay here and watch your stuff. I also have some phone calls to make." I lied.  
  
"Your loss, girlie." said Trish. Torrie looked at me one more time to see if I wanted to go, but I shook my hand and the three dissapeared through the crowd.  
  
I knew I should have stayed home. I could have sat in bed, watched movies, ordered room service, or finish my book. But no, I was foolishly dragged into this. As I was debating with myself, someone came up to me. I looked up and saw Jeff. Is it just me, or do I seem to be running into him a lot?  
  
"Hey. I didn't know you went to clubs." said Jeff, taking a seat next to me.  
  
"I don't. My fellow divas dragged me into this." I told him. "What are you doing here? I didn't think you liked clubs either."  
  
"I don't. But a few of the guys found out some divas were going to be here, and they dragged me into it. Similar predicament as you're in, I guess."  
  
"God, this is boring."  
  
"I feel the same way. Do you wanna leave? We could do something else. I'd rather not be bored."  
  
"Sure. Let me do something real quick." I got up and took Trish, Torrie, Stacy and Jaqueline's purse and put it on the counter.  
  
"bartender, do me a favor? Could you watch these purses until my friends get back? And could you tell them I wasn't feeling well so I went home?" I asked him.  
  
"If I do this.....I'll need money to help me remember what I'm supposed to do." he held out his hand. He's a pig and a jerk.  
  
I handed him a 50, and Jeff and I left the club. Jeff called a taxi.  
  
"What do you want to do? Personally, I'm kind of hungry." he said.  
  
"Yeah! Let's eat. All I've had was a soda." I tapped the taxi driver on the shoulder and asked him where a good place to eat italian food was. He said he'd take us there....for 25 dollars more. Hesitantly, I got out my wallet, but Jeff payed for it.  
  
*At the Restraunt*  
  
We got a table for two. The waiter came up to us.  
  
"Ah, young love." he smiled.  
  
"Sorry, we're just friends." I said. GOD! How many times are people going to ask presume this?!  
  
He winked at us, disbelieving. Jeff looked away in embarresment.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm really hungry. So I'll have a spaghetti with meat sauce. You, Jeff?" I asked.  
  
"Chicken Fetticini. Extra Alfredo." He said.  
  
And finally the waiter left us alone.  
  
"Everyone thinks we're a couple."I sighed. "It gets on my nerves. Just an hour ago, I found out there was rumors about us."  
  
"I know. I've heard them to. We should do something about it." Jeff suggested. I looked at him confused.  
  
*Jeff's P.O.V*  
  
I'm nervous. My palms are sweaty. But I've got to do this. I can't live like this anymore.  
  
"What do you suggest?" she asked. She didn't get it, which is making me harder to say this.  
  
"Kate, I think we can stop these rumors....if you really were....my girlfriend. So do you think you could date a guy like me?" I blurted out.  
  
Her face turned to shock. And I'm praying that I won't be let down again.  
  
***  
  
*A/N*  
  
CLIFFHANGER! So, what should Kate say? Do you think she should say yes? Or do want to preserve this Jeff/Kate relationship to another chapter? Answers, before the next chapter! Reviews, I mean. 


End file.
